The White Knight
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: Swan Queen AU: When Regina Mills' car breaks down leaving her stranded in an awful part of town she's helped by Emma Swan, a beautiful mechanic on the back of a white Harley. They are instantly drawn to each other. After Emma fixes her car and sends her on her way, Regina still finds herself quite curious about the charming knight on the white steed. G!P Emma - Biker Emma swanqueen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: so this fic isn't exactly new. I'm just bringing it over from Ao3. So I can have it both places. Why? Idk.**

**This is a non-magic AU**

**Warnings:**  
**-Biker Emma**  
**-G!P Emma**  
**-adult content**  
**-language**

**A few other things..**  
**-As mentioned before, Emma is a biker and mechanic. She was raised by David. Mary Margaret is in this story but she is not Emma's bio mom. Snowing aren't together... yet?**  
**-Neal is Emma's twin instead of younger brother... I also changed his name to Elias because Neal/Baelfire might make an appearance in this fic.**  
**-Storybrooke is way bigger than canon in this as well.**  
**-and as for Regina, imagine if Cora hadn't terrorized her, she never met Daniel and she had a simple yet pampered upbringing... okay well, that's her in this story.**  
**And this is not a slow burn in any way, shape or form. That means flirting straight out of the gate.**

**um... I don't own anything. Also this is completely fiction and written for entertainment purposes only.**

**I think that's it for the notes for now? Enjoy?**

The White Knight

Chapter One:

"No, no, no," Regina muttered as her car slowed down and gave one last little jerk in its final moments, as if it were saying goodbye, then stopped. She couldn't believe this. It was nearly one am and she was on the complete opposite side of town from where she needed to be. A place you did not wish to be when night fell. No, a location you never wanted to be in, period.

She turned the key in the ignition, trying desperately to get the big hunk of metal to start. After about five minutes of this, she groaned loudly and let her head fall forward, hitting the steering wheel. Her nose caused the horn to sound a long, loud honk, drawing the attention of a few stragglers on the street.

"Jesus, don't attract any attention to us," Kathryn whispered before she rubbed her forehead, hoping to ease the tension building up there from the stress and all of her heavy drinking at the restaurant. She was still in a very intoxicated state, which is why she managed to keep her cool, but she felt bad for Regina in a way since she was the designated driver.

Regina growled dramatically and turned to look at her friend. "Kat! We are stranded in no man's land. This looks like a post-apocalyptic universe. Is this the Walking Dead?"

Kathryn tried not to laugh but she couldn't help the sound that escaped her throat. It was similar to a snort but lighter. "We're in hell, my child."

Regina frowned and let out a long groan. She finally sat up and realized that they needed to get out of there. "Why the hell would Gold make us run a story here... in skid row?" She grumbled and reached in the back seat to find her clutch. She grabbed it and dropped it into her lap. "Who cares?"

"People who eat there." Kathryn pointed out.

"I doubt anyone here reads our paper or can even read for that matter." She grumbled as she looked around their surroundings. She couldn't make out much under the dim street lights. But ahead of them, she could see a few shady characters standing in front of a worn down store with liquor bottles in their hands.

This place was the complete opposite of the quiet suburban part of town that they lived in. There were people going up and down the streets in tattered clothes, pushing shopping carts, and stray dogs running around. The mixture of the sounds of tires screeching, people shouting and car alarms all blending together was making her even more nervous. She did not want to be here.

Regina wrinkled her nose as she located her phone. "Well, he's wasting his time..." She rolled her eyes and went to turn her phone screen on and nothing happened, the screen remained black. Regina felt a sinking feeling in her gut. She knew exactly what this meant. It was dead. She tossed her phone onto the dashboard and bit her fist in order to muffle her scream.

"I'm assuming it's dead?" Kathryn asked. Regina's eyes widened. "Oh my god, so are we!"

"Calm down." Regina sighed. "Where's your phone?"

Kathryn winced. "You're not going to like this..."

Regina's eyes narrowed at her friend as she eyed her suspiciously. She did not like the way she said that. "Kat, where is your phone?"

Kathryn bit her lip before speaking. "In my car."

Regina gave her friend a look. "What?!" She squeaked.

"I forgot it. Remember I was charging it and-"

"What adult forgets their phone?!" Regina screamed. "Seriously, Kat! Who?!"

"Well, what adult doesn't know if there's something wrong with her car?" The other woman threw back.

Regina glared at her friend before shutting her eyes and letting her head fall back against the headrest. "Kathryn, what are we going to do?"

Kathryn raised a placating hand. "Okay, Gina, relax. We just have to get to a phone. That's it. Maybe we can call Gold or your parents?"

"My parents are in Spain. It's their anniversary so my father took my mother back to his home."

"Oh." Kathryn sighed. "Okay... well... Zelena?"

"We could..." Regina shrugged. She was unsure whether she should call her sister because they didn't bother to invite her. Even though it wasn't a dinner date, she still would have wanted to tag along. Regina shook her head. "We don't have much of a choice."

Kathryn nodded. "Okay. I don't think I saw any payphones. Then again, I wasn't looking for one..."

"Kat, payphones might as well be cave drawings because they are history. It's twenty-nineteen!"

"I get it." Kathryn groaned. "We screwed up and we may get robbed and murdered tonight so let's just stick together. We can argue in hell."

Regina rolled her eyes and blew out a breath. Was being a journalist really worth this? Her life. She steeled and composed herself before exhaling sharply. "I'll get out and check it before it blows up."

Kathryn nodded. "Don't die."

Regina gave her a long look. She then took another deep breath before opening the door and getting out. As she soon as she shut the door, she heard it lock. She spun around and glared at her friend. The blonde woman at least had the decency to look sheepish. She huffed and walked towards the front of the car and rolled her eyes.

"At least it's not smoking so we will not get blown sky high tonight." She said through the windshield. Kathryn whooped and gave her a thumbs up.

She examined the front of the car but she couldn't see much in that horrible lighting and even if she could, she wouldn't know what she was looking for. She sighed and shook her head. She heard something that sounded like a motorcycle go past her. She didn't even bother to look up.

"Hey, baby." Said a male's voice from behind her. The words were slurred and his voice was hoarse. She glanced over her shoulder to find the man checking her out. He sounded like he ate a bowl of lit cigarettes and washed it down with straight whiskey. He smelled the part as well. "Need some help?"

"No thank you, sir." She replied with as much politeness as she could muster. She didn't exactly want to piss him off. She looked behind him and found his friends cheering him on at the end of the block. "And I'm not your baby."

The man laughed. The sound was loud and boisterous and it caused her to flinch. "Let me help you and you help me."

Regina wrinkled her nose. "No, it's okay. I'll just call a tow truck."

"It's late. I doubt any place is open." He said stepping closer to Regina. "Let me help you."

Regina backed up but he advanced. "I'm open." Someone said from behind them and caused them both to freeze and follow the sound.

Regina raised a brow as she watched someone climb off of a white and silver motorcycle. She sighed deeply. Not another one. Now, she was dealing with bikers. The person turned to face her and she could see that they were in a red leather jacket and skinny jeans that looked painted on and black boots. Regina's eyes wandered upward to where she found the person removing their white helmet, revealing a very beautiful blonde. She tucked the helmet underneath her arm and ran her fingers through her long golden locks.

Regina stared in awe at the sight. A part of her wanted to flee but she was frozen staring at the very attractive woman. She began heading their way and the man took a step back.

Regina stepped back as well as she came closer but the woman moved quickly and grabbed the front of Regina's jacket. Regina gasped as she pulled her forward. She heard a honk and a car rolled by behind her.

"Be careful." The woman said smoothly as she released her.

Regina hadn't even realized that she had almost gotten run over because this woman... She was mesmerized. When the blonde smiled at her that snapped her out of it. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded. "No problem." She said gently then she turned to the man. "She doesn't need your help, Nottingham." She spat harshly. "Seriously."

"She was out here alone with her friend." He motioned to the car where Kathryn was climbing out the driver's side, clearly done listening to Regina. "I thought I'd help her."

"How?" The woman snapped. "You know nothing about cars. She probably needs a mechanic."

"Yeah but I-"

"Thought you'd take advantage of two young women out here alone?"

He shook his head. "No, I-"

"Bye." The woman said. "I'll help her. Unlike you, I actually know cars." She motioned to herself. "Licensed Mechanic." She motioned to him. "Disgraced cop."

The man scowled but then stumbled off drunkenly. The blonde woman shook her head as Kathryn joined them.

The woman in leather smiled at Regina and removed one of her gloves before offering her hand. "I'm Emma Swan."

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Emma Swan," Regina said with a smile as she shook it, Emma gave her hand a squeeze and Regina felt a small flutter in her stomach and she felt her cheeks heating up. "I'm Regina and this is my friend Kathryn." She motioned to the other blonde standing behind Emma. Emma looked over her shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Well, it's nice meeting you two as well," Emma said brightly. She finally released Regina's hand but she wished she hadn't.

"I must say... I'm glad you showed up when you did." Regina admitted and Emma chuckled. "I couldn't tell if he was going to attack me or eat me."

Emma laughed and rubbed her forehead. "That's not funny because you were scared. He's a creep but he won't touch you."

Regina returned Emma's smile. That woman had a beautiful smile and the most charming dimples. "Well, that's good to know. I still say it's good you showed up."

Emma shrugged. "I saw you here being harassed by an asshole. I'm sure any decent person would have stopped. Just fortunate that I happen to know how to help you."

Regina smiled with a flutter of her eyelashes and Emma's grin grew as she licked her lips.

"You mentioned that he's a disgraced cop," Kathryn asked going into journalist mode. "What happened?"

"Uh... yeah... he... um..." Emma began. "Can you hold this?" She offered Regina her helmet. Regina accepted it and gave her a smile. "Thank you." She said softly as she held Regina's eyes. Regina bit her lip.

"It's not a problem." Regina was slightly dazed. She couldn't understand this woman was so beautiful. Maybe Skid Row wasn't so bad after all.

Kathryn huffed. "Ms. Swan?"

"Emma." The other blonde corrected. "I'm not your eighty-year-old neighbor."

"Emma," Kathryn sighed. "Emma, can you elaborate?"

"On?" Emma asked. She turned to Regina. "What's going on?"

Regina shrugged. "I don't know. It just stopped."

Emma nodded. "Mmm... Give me a moment."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "The cop." She pushed.

"Oh," Emma grunted. She walked around to the side of the car and Kathryn followed her closely, wanting that story. "Yeah, he had his hands in some fucked up shit... not to mention he was taking bribes but they couldn't prove it." She muttered. "He also would come to work drunk as all hell. After a very unfortunate incident that caused his partner to die, he was asked to resign."

"What incident?" Kathryn asked.

Emma slid into the driver's seat and looked up. "You writing a book or something?"

"No, we're journalists," Kathryn answered. Emma's head popped up then.

"Seriously?" Emma asked. She looked at Regina through the windshield and received a nod. "What, were you looking for a story out here in the slums?"

"Our boss sent us on an assignment to write a story on a restaurant which is less than sanitary, disgusting really." Regina provided. "He also thought it was a front for something else."

Emma snorted and wiped her forehead with her wrist. "You described about ten places around here."

"Yes well..."

"Mmm..." Emma hummed. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Regina made a face. "Nope. Unless you count dogs in the alley fighting over a spaghetti noodle."

"Oh!" Emma gasped. "You're talking about Tony's!"

"Yes." Regina and Kathryn hissed at the same time.

Emma shook her head. "Nah. The only thing corrupt going on there is how little the chef washes his hands."

Regina frowned. "Really?"

"As far as I know." Emma pointed out. "I'm pretty connected around here."

"Good to know," Regina said quietly.

"May I ask why that is?" Kathryn asked.

"I own an auto body shop," Emma said simply. "People love to talk around there. It's like a barbershop or even worse."

"Heard anything worth a newspaper article?" Kathryn questioned.

Emma glanced up. "Hey, you ladies are gorgeous." She gave Regina a once over. "Breathtaking." She said quietly, receiving a smile. "But I'm not betraying my customers' trust so you two can run a story."

"How about if we list you as an anonymous source?" Kathryn offered.

Emma raised a brow at her then sighed. "I don't think so, sweetheart."

Kathryn didn't accept that of course. "But-"

"Kat, she said no," Regina warned her friend. She didn't want her to keep pushing and Emma gets frustrated and leaves them stranded in the middle of that horror film.

Emma smiled at her and she tried to start the car. "Thanks." She whispered. She then went quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Anyway, this car is amazing and also dead judging by that miserable click you got going on here." She chuckled.

Regina nodded. "Okay, what do we do?"

Emma then climbed out of the car. She rubbed her hands on her jeans. "Well, depending on the issue. It might be a quick fix. If not, I can take you to my shop, service you and send you on your way?"

"Okay, so you would service me and send me on my way?" Regina asked with a raised brow. "That would make a girl feel used."

Emma's brows rose before she smirked. "Yes, well you could stay the night if you like."

Regina returned the smirk as her eyes traveled downward, admiring Emma in that outfit then upward to Emma's eyes. "We'll see."

"Mmm..." Emma hummed. "I like you. You're filthy."

Regina winked at her.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Okay, well what's going to happen now? Because this place is giving me the creeps."

Regina shot Kathryn a look. Emma, however, seemed unfazed by it.

"I'm going to give my brother a call. He'll grab the tow truck and head down here." Emma muttered. She dug into her pocket and produced a black phone.

Regina and Kathryn nodded. "Alright."

Emma nodded then pressed the phone to her ear as she stepped away.

Once Emma was out of earshot, Kathryn stepped closer to Regina and began whispering. Regina kept her gaze on Emma as her friend spoke to her. "What the hell, Regina? You are not flirtatious. What's going on?"

"Have you seen her?" Regina whispered back.

"I'm looking at her," Kathryn whispered. "She's hot but you're acting like a slut."

Regina shot her friend a look. "I am not."

"You totally are." Kathryn hissed. "You gonna bang her?"

Regina looked startled. "No."

"Well, that's what she's going to expect." Kathryn hissed. "She lives here after all. They're not the waiting til marriage or even the third date types."

Regina's mouth fell open and she shook her head. She didn't want to sleep with Emma. She didn't even know her. "Well, I'm not going to let her touch me."

Kathryn shrugged as Emma returned. She smiled. "My bro is on his way."

"Older brother?" Kathryn inquired.

"Younger by three minutes." Emma provided. She grinned. "We're twins "

"Cute." Kathryn sighed and walked away. Regina smiled at Emma and stepped closer to her.

Emma looked at her and her grin grew. "What's up?"

Regina shook her head. "So, um..." She looked around. "What's that?" She pointed at the store window when something caught her eye. It appeared to be a flower shop. They were closed. Emma followed her and stood beside her at the window.

"Uh..." Emma rubbed her chin. "That's this plant that one of the employees at that flower shop discovered. They call it an Audrey Two." She shrugged. "Only God knows why."

Regina looked over her shoulder just as Emma's eyes wandered upward. The blonde gave her a bashful smile. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Some kind of fly trap?"

Regina eyed the plant. "That doesn't look like a fly trap."

Emma smirked and she turned to face Regina and leaned up against the glass, sliding her hands into her front pockets. "You've seen every fly trap?"

Regina smiled coyly. "No, but I'm a bit of a nerd."

"You into nature?" The blonde asked and for a moment Regina was unsure whether the blonde was being fresh or not.

"Yes."

"Human nature?"

Regina laughed. "Oh, most definitely."

Emma lowered her head as she laughed. "I meant what I said when I said I liked you."

"Oh?"

Emma smirked. "Si."

"You speak Spanish?" Regina asked with a raise of her brow.

Emma snorted. "That's literally all I know."

Regina laughed. "Oh."

"Do you?"

Regina nodded. "I do."

"Mmm..." Emma hummed as she checked Regina out again. "That's hot."

Regina laughed and her cheeks heated up again. "Well, I..." she turned her attention back to the plant. "This plant is truly fascinating."

Emma chuckled but decided to play along because she didn't want to push too much. "Yeah, when it started out, it was like..." She held her hands out, one palm hovering a few inches above the other as if to demonstrate the thing's size. "...That."

"And how long ago was that?"

Emma shrugged. "A week or two ago."

Regina's eyes widened. "What?"

Emma nodded. "Yep."

Regina furrowed her brows. She might have found her story. Surely someone would be interested in this plant. "Do you think they would be interested in an interview with the Daily Mirror?"

Emma's brows rose. "Yeah..." She chuckled with a nod. "Mr. Mushnik is not the type to pass up publicity."

Regina nodded. "Good."

"Plan on coming back here?"

Regina bit her lip and held Emma's eyes. "Maybe."

"Mmm... good."

They shared a smile before Emma glanced over to check on Kathryn who was standing in front of a boutique window, ignoring them.

"Your friend is mad because I won't give her a story?"

Regina shook her head. "She thinks I'm being too friendly with you since you're a stranger."

"Isn't that how you get to know people though? By being friendly and talking to them?"

Regina smiled. "Of course. Besides you're helping us."

Emma waved that off. "I hope you would still talk to me, otherwise?"

Regina laughed. "Of course I would."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

Regina suddenly looked shy and shook her head. "I don't know."

Emma grinned and dipped her head to catch Regina's eyes. "Oh, you know."

"I just met you. I don't even know if I like you very much." Regina said turning on the sass.

Emma's brows rose and a lazy smirk rolled across her face. "Well, I hope I can change your mind."

"I hope so, too." Regina smiled.

A horn honked as they heard tires rolling down the street. Emma looked up and over. She threw up the peace sign at the driver behind the wheel of the truck. The horn honked again. It came to a stop in front of the black Mercedes.

Emma pushed off of the window. "One moment." She said before heading across the sidewalk. Regina frowned and she turned around to watch Emma. Kathryn finally joined her and the two of them observed the scene.

A man leaped down and walked around onto the sidewalk to join Emma. He was tall. Very tall. Over six feet and very handsome. In opposed to Emma's golden blonde hair, his was a shade darker. She could see the resemblance though.

The two of them chatted a bit before Emma pointed to the two women. The man looked over and he waved. Regina and Kathryn chuckled and waved back.

He was also dressed in denim and leather. They talked a bit and Emma pointed to the car then a made few vague gestures with her hands. The man nodded and returned to the truck.

Emma walked over then. "So... we're going to give you a jump. If it works, great... if not," she winced. "We might have to head over to my shop. Either way, I'm confident I can have you two back on the road in a few hours."

Regina and Kathryn shared a look then looked back at Emma. "Well, you're the mechanic." She said quickly.

Emma smiled. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry." She said gently before stepping away from them and returning to her brother.

Regina and Kathryn just watched the twins as they set to work.

"If we make it back home alive, at least we'll have a neat story to tell," Kathryn muttered.

Regina hummed in agreement. That's for damn sure. Her sister would probably be glad she didn't come with them. In a few moments, the twins were doing as they said they would. The man connected the cables to Regina's car. He then returned to the truck. Emma stood in front of the car and waited. After a moment, he climbed back out and headed back to her. She then walked around and climbed into Regina's car. She started it and the car came to life. Regina and Kathryn sighed in relief then he disconnected the cables and Emma shut the car off. Regina's brows furrowed as she watched the sight. When Emma tried to turn the car on again, nothing happened. Regina groaned and Kathryn looked about ready to cry.

Emma got out and started talking to her brother again. He nodded and patted Emma on the shoulder then proceeded to go hook Regina's car up to the truck. While he did that, Emma returned to them.

Regina gave her a long look. She then took another deep breath before opening the door and getting out. As she soon as she shut the door, she heard it lock. She spun around and glared at her friend. The blonde woman at least had the decency to look sheepish. She huffed and walked towards the front of the car and rolled her eyes.

"At least it's not smoking so we will not get blown sky high tonight." She said through the windshield. Kathryn whooped and gave her a thumbs up.

She examined the front of the car but she couldn't see much in that horrible lighting and even if she could, she wouldn't know what she was looking for. She sighed and shook her head. She heard something that sounded like a motorcycle go past her. She didn't even bother to look up.

"Hey, baby." Said a male's voice from behind her. The words were slurred and his voice was hoarse. She glanced over her shoulder to find the man checking her out. He sounded like he ate a bowl of lit cigarettes and washed it down with straight whiskey. He smelled the part as well. "Need some help?"

"No thank you, sir." She replied with as much politeness as she could muster. She didn't exactly want to piss him off. She looked behind him and found his friends cheering him on at the end of the block. "And I'm not your baby."

The man laughed. The sound was loud and boisterous and it caused her to flinch. "Let me help you and you help me."

Regina wrinkled her nose. "No, it's okay. I'll just call a tow truck."

"It's late. I doubt any place is open." He said stepping closer to Regina. "Let me help you."

Regina backed up but he advanced. "I'm open." Someone said from behind them and caused them both to freeze and follow the sound.

Regina raised a brow as she watched someone climb off of a white and silver motorcycle. She sighed deeply. Not another one. Now, she was dealing with bikers. The person turned to face her and she could see that they were in a red leather jacket and skinny jeans that looked painted on and black boots. Regina's eyes wandered upward to where she found the person removing their white helmet, revealing a very beautiful blonde. She tucked the helmet underneath her arm and ran her fingers through her long golden locks.

Regina stared in awe at the sight. A part of her wanted to flee but she was frozen staring at the very attractive woman. She began heading their way and the man took a step back.

Regina stepped back as well as she came closer but the woman moved quickly and grabbed the front of Regina's jacket. Regina gasped as she pulled her forward. She heard a honk and a car rolled by behind her.

"Be careful." The woman said smoothly as she released her.

Regina hadn't even realized that she had almost gotten run over because this woman... She was mesmerized. When the blonde smiled at her that snapped her out of it. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded. "No problem." She said gently then she turned to the man. "She doesn't need your help, Nottingham." She spat harshly. "Seriously."

"She was out here alone with her friend." He motioned to the car where Kathryn was climbing out the driver's side, clearly done listening to Regina. "I thought I'd help her."

"How?" The woman snapped. "You know nothing about cars. She probably needs a mechanic."

"Yeah but I-"

"Thought you'd take advantage of two young women out here alone?"

He shook his head. "No, I-"

"Bye." The woman said. "I'll help her. Unlike you, I actually know cars." She motioned to herself. "Licensed Mechanic." She motioned to him. "Disgraced cop."

The man scowled but then stumbled off drunkenly. The blonde woman shook her head as Kathryn joined them.

The woman in leather smiled at Regina and removed one of her gloves before offering her hand. "I'm Emma Swan."

"Well, it's lovely to meet you, Emma Swan," Regina said with a smile as she shook it, Emma gave her hand a squeeze and Regina felt a small flutter in her stomach and she felt her cheeks heating up. "I'm Regina and this is my friend Kathryn." She motioned to the other blonde standing behind Emma. Emma looked over her shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Well, it's nice meeting you two as well," Emma said brightly. She finally released Regina's hand but she wished she hadn't.

"I must say... I'm glad you showed up when you did." Regina admitted and Emma chuckled. "I couldn't tell if he was going to attack me or eat me."

Emma laughed and rubbed her forehead. "That's not funny because you were scared. He's a creep but he won't touch you."

Regina returned Emma's smile. That woman had a beautiful smile and the most charming dimples. "Well, that's good to know. I still say it's good you showed up."

Emma shrugged. "I saw you here being harassed by an asshole. I'm sure any decent person would have stopped. Just fortunate that I happen to know how to help you."

Regina smiled with a flutter of her eyelashes and Emma's grin grew as she licked her lips.

"You mentioned that he's a disgraced cop," Kathryn asked going into journalist mode. "What happened?"

"Uh... yeah... he... um..." Emma began. "Can you hold this?" She offered Regina her helmet. Regina accepted it and gave her a smile. "Thank you." She said softly as she held Regina's eyes. Regina bit her lip.

"It's not a problem." Regina was slightly dazed. She couldn't understand this woman was so beautiful. Maybe Skid Row wasn't so bad after all.

Kathryn huffed. "Ms. Swan?"

"Emma." The other blonde corrected. "I'm not your eighty-year-old neighbor."

"Emma," Kathryn sighed. "Emma, can you elaborate?"

"On?" Emma asked. She turned to Regina. "What's going on?"

Regina shrugged. "I don't know. It just stopped."

Emma nodded. "Mmm... Give me a moment."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "The cop." She pushed.

"Oh," Emma grunted. She walked around to the side of the car and Kathryn followed her closely, wanting that story. "Yeah, he had his hands in some fucked up shit... not to mention he was taking bribes but they couldn't prove it." She muttered. "He also would come to work drunk as all hell. After a very unfortunate incident that caused his partner to die, he was asked to resign."

"What incident?" Kathryn asked.

Emma slid into the driver's seat and looked up. "You writing a book or something?"

"No, we're journalists," Kathryn answered. Emma's head popped up then.

"Seriously?" Emma asked. She looked at Regina through the windshield and received a nod. "What, were you looking for a story out here in the slums?"

"Our boss sent us on an assignment to write a story on a restaurant which is less than sanitary, disgusting really." Regina provided. "He also thought it was a front for something else."

Emma snorted and wiped her forehead with her wrist. "You described about ten places around here."

"Yes well..."

"Mmm..." Emma hummed. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

Regina made a face. "Nope. Unless you count dogs in the alley fighting over a spaghetti noodle."

"Oh!" Emma gasped. "You're talking about Tony's!"

"Yes." Regina and Kathryn hissed at the same time.

Emma shook her head. "Nah. The only thing corrupt going on there is how little the chef washes his hands."

Regina frowned. "Really?"

"As far as I know." Emma pointed out. "I'm pretty connected around here."

"Good to know," Regina said quietly.

"May I ask why that is?" Kathryn asked.

"I own an auto body shop," Emma said simply. "People love to talk around there. It's like a barbershop or even worse."

"Heard anything worth a newspaper article?" Kathryn questioned.

Emma glanced up. "Hey, you ladies are gorgeous." She gave Regina a once over. "Breathtaking." She said quietly, receiving a smile. "But I'm not betraying my customers' trust so you two can run a story."

"How about if we list you as an anonymous source?" Kathryn offered.

Emma raised a brow at her then sighed. "I don't think so, sweetheart."

Kathryn didn't accept that of course. "But-"

"Kat, she said no," Regina warned her friend. She didn't want her to keep pushing and Emma gets frustrated and leaves them stranded in the middle of that horror film.

Emma smiled at her and she tried to start the car. "Thanks." She whispered. She then went quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Anyway, this car is amazing and also dead judging by that miserable click you got going on here." She chuckled.

Regina nodded. "Okay, what do we do?"

Emma then climbed out of the car. She rubbed her hands on her jeans. "Well, depending on the issue. It might be a quick fix. If not, I can take you to my shop, service you and send you on your way?"

"Okay, so you would service me and send me on my way?" Regina asked with a raised brow. "That would make a girl feel used."

Emma's brows rose before she smirked. "Yes, well you could stay the night if you like."

Regina returned the smirk as her eyes traveled downward, admiring Emma in that outfit then upward to Emma's eyes. "We'll see."

"Mmm..." Emma hummed. "I like you. You're filthy."

Regina winked at her.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Okay, well what's going to happen now? Because this place is giving me the creeps."

Regina shot Kathryn a look. Emma, however, seemed unfazed by it.

"I'm going to give my brother a call. He'll grab the tow truck and head down here." Emma muttered. She dug into her pocket and produced a black phone.

Regina and Kathryn nodded. "Alright."

Emma nodded then pressed the phone to her ear as she stepped away.

Once Emma was out of earshot, Kathryn stepped closer to Regina and began whispering. Regina kept her gaze on Emma as her friend spoke to her. "What the hell, Regina? You are not flirtatious. What's going on?"

"Have you seen her?" Regina whispered back.

"I'm looking at her," Kathryn whispered. "She's hot but you're acting like a slut."

Regina shot her friend a look. She did not appreciate that. "I am not."

"You totally are." Kathryn hissed. "You gonna bang her?"

Regina looked startled. "No."

"Well, that's what she's going to expect." Kathryn hissed. "She lives here after all. They're not the waiting til marriage or even the third date types."

Regina's mouth fell open and she shook her head. She didn't want to sleep with Emma. She didn't even know her. "Well, I'm not going to let her touch me."

Kathryn shrugged as Emma returned. She smiled. "My bro is on his way."

"Older brother?" Kathryn inquired.

"Younger by three minutes." Emma provided. She grinned. "We're twins "

"Cute." Kathryn sighed and walked away. Regina smiled at Emma and stepped closer to her.

Emma looked at her and her grin grew. "What's up?"

Regina shook her head. "So, um..." She looked around. "What's that?" She pointed at the store window when something caught her eye. It appeared to be a flower shop. They were closed. Emma followed her and stood beside her at the window.

"Uh..." Emma rubbed her chin. "That's this plant that one of the employees at that flower shop discovered. They call it an Audrey Two." She shrugged. "Only God knows why."

Regina looked over her shoulder just as Emma's eyes wandered upward. The blonde gave her a bashful smile. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Some kind of fly trap?"

Regina eyed the plant. "That doesn't look like a fly trap."

Emma smirked and she turned to face Regina and leaned up against the glass, sliding her hands into her front pockets. "You've seen every fly trap?"

Regina smiled coyly. "No, but I'm a bit of a nerd."

"You into nature?" The blonde asked and for a moment Regina was unsure whether the blonde was being fresh or not.

"Yes."

"Human nature?"

Regina laughed. "Oh, most definitely."

Emma lowered her head as she laughed. "I meant what I said when I said I liked you."

"Oh?"

Emma smirked. "Si."

"You speak Spanish?" Regina asked with a raise of her brow.

Emma snorted. "That's literally all I know."

Regina laughed. "Oh."

"Do you?"

Regina nodded. "I do."

"Mmm..." Emma hummed as she checked Regina out again. "That's hot."

Regina laughed and her cheeks heated up again. "Well, I..." she turned her attention back to the plant. "This plant is truly fascinating."

Emma chuckled but decided to play along because she didn't want to push too much. "Yeah, when it started out, it was like..." She held her hands out, one palm hovering a few inches above the other as if to demonstrate the thing's size. "...That."

"And how long ago was that?"

Emma shrugged. "A week or two ago."

Regina's eyes widened. "What?"

Emma nodded. "Yep."

Regina furrowed her brows. She might have found her story. Surely someone would be interested in this plant. "Do you think they would be interested in an interview with the Daily Mirror?"

Emma's brows rose. "Yeah..." She chuckled with a nod. "Mr. Mushnik is not the type to pass up publicity."

Regina nodded. "Good."

"Plan on coming back here?"

Regina bit her lip and held Emma's eyes. "Maybe."

"Mmm... good."

They shared a smile before Emma glanced over to check on Kathryn who was standing in front of a boutique window, ignoring them.

"Your friend is mad because I won't give her a story?"

Regina shook her head. "She thinks I'm being too friendly with you since you're a stranger."

"Isn't that how you get to know people though? By being friendly and talking to them?"

Regina smiled. "Of course. Besides you're helping us."

Emma waved that off. "I hope you would still talk to me, otherwise?"

Regina laughed. "Of course I would."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

Regina suddenly looked shy and shook her head. "I don't know."

Emma grinned and dipped her head to catch Regina's eyes. "Oh, you know."

"I just met you. I don't even know if I like you very much." Regina said turning on the sass.

Emma's brows rose and a lazy smirk rolled across her face. "Well, I hope I can change your mind."

"I hope so, too." Regina smiled.

A horn honked as they heard tires rolling down the street. Emma looked up and over. She threw up the peace sign at the driver behind the wheel of the truck. The horn honked again. It came to a stop in front of the black Mercedes.

Emma pushed off of the window. "One moment." She said before heading across the sidewalk. Regina frowned and she turned around to watch Emma. Kathryn finally joined her and the two of them observed the scene.

A man leaped down and walked around onto the sidewalk to join Emma. He was tall. Very tall. Over six feet and very handsome. In opposed to Emma's golden blonde hair, his was a shade darker. She could see the resemblance though.

The two of them chatted a bit before Emma pointed to the two women. The man looked over and he waved. Regina and Kathryn chuckled and waved back.

He was also dressed in denim and leather. They talked a bit and Emma pointed to the car then a made few vague gestures with her hands. The man nodded and returned to the truck.

Emma walked over then. "So... we're going to give you a jump. If it works, great... if not," she winced. "We might have to head over to my shop. Either way, I'm confident I can have you two back on the road in a few hours."

Regina and Kathryn shared a look then looked back at Emma. "Well, you're the mechanic." She said quickly.

Emma smiled. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry." She said gently before stepping away from them and returning to her brother.

Regina and Kathryn just watched the twins as they set to work.

"If we make it back home alive, at least we'll have a neat story to tell," Kathryn muttered.

Regina hummed in agreement. That's for damn sure. Her sister would probably be glad she didn't come with them. In a few moments, the twins were doing as they said they would. The man connected the cables to Regina's car. He then returned to the truck. Emma stood in front of the car and waited. After a moment, he climbed back out and headed back to her. She then walked around and climbed into Regina's car. She started it and the car came to life. Regina and Kathryn sighed in relief then he disconnected the cables and Emma shut the car off. Regina's brows furrowed as she watched the sight. When Emma tried to turn the car on again, nothing happened. Regina groaned and Kathryn looked about ready to cry.

Emma got out and started talking to her brother again. He nodded and patted Emma on the shoulder then proceeded to go hook Regina's car up to the truck. While he did that, Emma returned to them.

"Okay ladies, there's nothing we can do here. I have to take you two to my shop. We can get you fixed up there." Emma said seriously. "You two can ride with my brother and I'll go ahead of you on my bike. Don't worry."

Regina hesitated but Kathryn spoke. "Uh... he's like six feet tall and like two hundred pounds of muscle." When Emma tried to argue, she raised a hand. "He could crumple us in his hands like an old receipt."

Regina nodded. "I concur. I don't want to die tonight, Emma."

Emma shook her head with a smirk. "My brother is a big guy but he's gentle. Doesn't have any bite in him." She offered Regina her hand. "Come on. It's late and I want to get you two off the street."

Regina looked at Kathryn who still looked unsure but Emma did have a point. "You're not a serial killer, are you?" She asked with an awkward laugh and she slid her hand into Emma's.

Emma smiled. "Do I seem like a serial killer?"

"Why are you answering my question with a question?" Regina pressed giving Emma a look.

"Got something to hide?" Kathryn added.

"Nah," Emma replied giving Regina a gentle tug, trying to get her to follow her. "I just... want to know why you think I'm a serial killer."

She realized that Regina wouldn't budge. She snorted when she caught the woman giving her a look. "I am not a serial killer, honest."

Regina looked at Kathryn.

"Fine." The other blonde shrugged. "But, I'll have you know that I know self-defense."

Emma nodded. "Nice."

Regina rolled her eyes. Kathryn was referring to S.I.N.G from Miss Congeniality that they've watched hundreds of times. That did not make her trained in self-defense and Sandra Bullock was not a self-defense instructor.

"Yes. So don't try anything." Kat warned.

Emma nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I wouldn't dream of it."

Kathryn huffed then fell into step with Regina. Emma kept a firm yet loose grip on her hand and the softness of it surprised Regina. Emma rode a motorcycle and mentioned that she was a mechanic which meant that she worked with her hands a lot so, Regina expected more calluses. There weren't that many, maybe two at the most.

Emma let go as soon as she reached her brother who had just finished hooking Regina's car up. He stopped upon seeing them.

"Eli, this is Regina and Kathryn." She said motioning to the two other women.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Regina and Kathryn, this is my brother Elias."

"It's nice to meet you," Regina said offering her hand. He accepted it and looked into her eyes as he shook it. The size of his hand around hers made her feel uneasy.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said in a low voice.

Emma shoved him. "Don't creep her out. She already had a run in with Nottingham."

"Ew." Said Eli as he released Regina's hand. "I'm not a creep." He said seriously. "I think you're... um... never mind."

Emma rolled her eyes and shoved him again. "Stop being awkward and weird. They have to ride with you because I have my bike."

"Sorry." He said softly then he cleared his throat and looked up at the other two women. "Shall we? I'm sorry about that but I will get you to her shop safe and sound."

Regina glanced at Emma and the blonde woman gave her a reassuring smile. "Go with him and I'll see you two in a few minutes."

Regina weighed her options. Sure she liked Emma and she thought she was utterly beautiful. She liked having her attention and flirting with her but the problem was that she was a total stranger. Regardless of how charming she was, she still knew nothing about her. Could she even trust her?

Then again, compared to the alternative which was staying alone with Kathryn on this sketchy street, she might have been her best bet. She glanced down the street where she saw Nottingham and some of his friends standing there watching them.

In fact, she knew that Emma and Elias were the better option. Perhaps they wouldn't murder them too brutally. She looked at Kathryn then between the twins who were watching her with concerned but patient expressions. She exhaled.

"Okay."

Emma nodded and smiled. "Awesome!" She patted her brother on the back. "You're in good hands."

"You are." Eli agreed. "I promise. Now, let's go so Em can look at your car and you can get home. It's late."

Regina nodded. "Okay."

"Great!" Both twins said at the same time. Regina smiled a bit at that.

"Hop in," Elias said pulling the door open and holding it.

Regina looked up and frowned. That was a very high climb especially for someone her size and she was in a relatively short dress and heels! This was going to be a feat.

"It's fine." The man encouraged. "The steps."

"Okay," Regina muttered then began to climb up. Elias went to help but retracted his hands just as quickly before touching her. Emma stepped up and put her hands out, should Regina slip.

Surprisingly she made it and slid over to make room for Kathryn who quickly settled beside her with a huff. Emma stood by the door as her brother walked around to the driver's side and slid in. She gave them a smile before addressing her brother.

"Eli, drive easy." She called to him. "You're caring precious cargo."

Regina smiled at that and Emma gave her a wink. She then shut the door and tapped it.

They watched as Emma jogged over to her bike and she put her helmet back. She adjusted her gloves. She then straddled the motorcycle. In a moment the bike was started and she was taking off down the street.

The man shrugged "I guess that means, she's ready." He shook his head and they pulled off, following her down the street.

The bike zipped through the streets, expertly and fearlessly. She weaved through cars and maneuvered flawlessly at that speed. Regina was quite intrigued and impressed.

"So, Eli, Emma tells me you two are twins," Kathryn said in an attempt to make conversation.

"Uh yeah," he said without taking his eyes off the road.

"That's cute."

"Uh yeah, I guess." He said.

"Is your sister single?" Kathryn asked and groaned when that earned her an elbow to the gut from her friend.

"Last, I heard." The man replied. "She's married to the shop." He glanced at the two women. "Why one of you interested?" He asked simply as if he knew of sister's interest in women and was perfectly fine with it.

"She was flirting with my friend pretty hard," Kathryn replied earning an eye roll from the only brunette in the truck. "I was wondering what her intentions were."

He smirked. "Flirting, huh?" He chuckled. "She's interested. Emma doesn't flirt for the hell of it. But thanks for giving me something to tease her about."

Kathryn laughed and Regina rolled her eyes at the two of them. Her eyes landed on the streets ahead of her. She couldn't see Emma anymore but she was just glad she was a car. That place was a nightmare.

They turned another corner and passed a gas station. A little further down, they stopped in front of an auto shop. It was made up better than the other buildings that were worn down.

On the front was a black sign that said, 'Swan's Auto Shop' in elegant but bold, letters. Beside the words was a white swan. The gate was up and she could see the inside of the shop. She could see Emma's bike out front and the woman moving around inside.

"Good, she's open," Eli muttered to himself. "Okay, Ladies, hop out. We gotta get your car inside."

Regina and Kathryn shared a look.

* * *

Regina and Kathryn waited side by side as Emma and Eli stood in front of Regina car, checking under the hood. They were talking and debating back and forth. Regina kept her gaze on Emma. It was good to know that Emma was single. She didn't know why, however, it's not like she would make a move on her. That wasn't Regina's style.

The shop was neater than any other auto shop she had ever been to. But that's not really a lot. When her car needed anything, her father often took it for her. She looked around and took in the cars in the process of being worked on and auto parts scattered around the wide space. Emma was telling the truth about being a mechanic at least.

She glanced up to see Emma heading her way and her heart immediately started racing. She had taken off her jacket only to reveal a skin-tight black tank top underneath. The woman had very impressive biceps and Regina could tell that she frequented the gym. Her stomach looked rock hard as well. One of her arms was sporting a large black tattoo and as she came closer, Regina made out that it was an extremely detailed, realistic dream catcher. Almost three dimensional as well. Up higher, Emma had a red rose on her neck. Regina couldn't keep her eyes off her. She was in awe of this woman.

Emma stopped in front of her and ran her fingers through her blonde curls. Regina caught sight of another tattoo on her forearm. Regina reached out and took her hand. She pulled it toward her so she could examine the artwork. That one was what appeared to be a skull wearing a flower crown made of red and black flowers. It also had the stem of a white rose between its teeth. She looked up at Emma and released her hand. She was pretty sure that she didn't even know anyone with tattoos. This felt like a completely different world.

Emma smiled and slowly leaned forward, trapping her between the blonde and the table she was leaned up against. There was a moment that she could just smell Emma and feel her chest pressed against her own then just like that, the woman pulled away. Emma held up a tool and Regina had no idea what it was.

"Needed this." She said with a small grin.

"Oh..." Regina breathed. Emma winked then headed back over to her brother.

"You would probably fuck her if I wasn't here, right?" Kathryn asked once Emma was out of earshot.

"Oh most definitely," Regina confessed. "She's attractive, charming, rugged and entertaining her company would drive my mother insane. Why would I not want her to fuck me?"

Regina's mother didn't mind her dating women. In fact, she encouraged it but she wanted her daughter to be with a certain type of woman and Emma Swan was not it. Regina did not give a flying fuck what her mother wanted and she never will. She especially loved to piss her off and push her buttons.

Kathryn laughed. "You are such a slut."

"Am not. I just-" she cut herself off when she saw something crawling over to them. She sat up straight. "Kat..."

"What?" Her friend snapped. Regina simply pointed. Kathryn looked over and before she could move, the reptilian beast crawled up her jacket sleeve.

All Regina could do was cover her mouth and stare in shock. She was pretty sure this was how her best friend was going to die and once it was done devouring Kat, it would turn on her. A two-course meal. Although she liked to see herself as more of a dessert. She did not want to be eaten by an alien dinosaur.

Kat let out a shriek, startling the animal and it crawled up causing the woman to freak out even more.

The commotion pulled Emma's attention. She frowned, trying to figure out what she was seeing but when her eyes landed on Kathryn, she saw it. She winced and headed over to the women.

"Hey," she said soothingly as she approached. Regina and Kathryn looked at her with wide eyes. "It's okay." She stepped closer to Kathryn. "Wait, let me... May I?"

"Please do!" She cried.

Emma placed a hand on the woman's wrist and used her other hand to grab the lizard and pluck him from her arm. She released her and took the reptile into her arms.

"Sorry, he's friendly," Emma explained. "He's a womanizer too so."

Regina wrinkled her nose and eyed the lizard in the blonde's hand. She tilted her head and took in the blue and black designs. When she zeroed in on the spikes going down it's back and the horns on its head and snout, she had an instant flashback to every Jurassic Park and Godzilla film she had ever seen. She could have sworn she saw it breathe fire.

"What the hell is that?!" She snapped before she could catch herself.

"Oh." Emma breathed in surprise. "Um... this is Rex. Short for T-Rex. He's a Bearded Dragon. Cool little fuckers."

"Your dream girl is a reptile enthusiast," Kathryn whispered into her ear and Regina sighed deeply. She then turned to Emma. "That little asshole almost killed me!"

Emma smirked and put him on her shoulder where he stayed. "Oh really?"

"Yes!" Kathryn hissed. "I heard him whisper, 'I'm gonna kill you' in a demonic voice."

Emma nodded with a serious expression then the most adorable of amused grins grew across her lovely face. "Did he now?" She then turned to him and pretended to whisper. "Didn't I tell you not to do that until they learn to trust you?"

That made Regina chuckle and Emma looked over at her then and her grin grew even wider. "What do you think?"

"I'm not a lizard person." Regina shrugged.

"Mmm..." Emma hummed. "He says you're beautiful... not in a demonic voice though."

Regina glanced at Kathryn and laughed at her friend who was growing angrier by the moment from the teasing. Regina and Emma ignored her, however. "Well, thank you but still not a lizard person."

Emma smirked and caught her eyes. Damn, those are the brightest green eyes she had ever seen. Such a lively green, reminiscent of a lush forest. "What about snakes? You like those?"

The question surprised Regina, not because of the inquiry itself but the suggestive way it was asked. Regina glanced downward. She could see a little something pushing against Emma's tight jeans and it confused her. When she looked up, the mechanic simply gave her a wink.

"I've seen my share of snakes and I must say I wasn't impressed..."

"Mmm..." Emma licked her lips. "You haven't seen mine."

"Oh?" Regina raised a brow. "Is that so? Is it around here somewhere?"

"Yeah... it's closer than you think." Emma answered.

"You own a pet snake?" Kathryn asked.

"Nope. I wouldn't call it a pet." Emma replied simply and stepped away from the women and returned to the car.

Regina and Kathryn shared a look. "What?"

Regina shrugged. Emma implied that she had something in her pants. Which in Regina's mind was extremely kinky and sensual. She was curious but she wasn't one to ask or touch. Especially not a stranger. So she supposed it would remain a sexy mystery.

"Who knows?" She leaned back and checked her phone on the table. It was charged enough to call her sister. Thanks to Emma lending her a charger. She grabbed it and checked the time. It was late so she decided to text her.

"Hey sis, Kat and I got stuck in skid row. Car broke down but a nice mechanic is helping us. we should be home soon. Don't tell mom and dad. I don't want them to worry. Love you."

She then put her phone down. At least Zelena would know she's alive and where she was. Having a sister as a roommate was a blessing and a curse. One: she loved having her sister around but one of the cons was that her sister knew all of her business. She barely got any privacy since Kathryn lived with them as well. She liked their living arrangement but sometimes she wanted a little space Then she thinks what the hell she was going to do without those two idiots.

"Now we wait?" Kathryn asked.

Regina nodded. "We wait."

* * *

At some point during the night, Emma had handed them some cards, sodas and some snacks to entertain them then showed them to a table where they could sit while the twins worked on her car.

Hours had passed and Regina had lost track of how many hands of crazy rights, goldfish and rummy they had played. From the corner of her eye, she could see the beginning of daybreak and the sky becoming a royal blue. She turned back to Kathryn who simply shrugged and played her hand. She glanced over at Emma and her brother who were still working diligently to fix the broken car.

Regina and Kathryn remained to wait patiently even still. Only about another hour passed before Emma cleared her throat as she wiped her hands with a cloth covered in motor oil. The blonde headed her way and Kathryn and Regina eyed the lizard that was still on her shoulder warily.

"Okay so..." Emma began. "Your car is all fixed up. As suspected it was the alternator and as a result, your battery was jacked. Both issues are taken care of. My suspicion is that it had been giving you trouble for a while but you didn't think much of it or you were ignoring it." the way Emma said the last part caused Regina to flush. "We're in the clear now." She smiled. "I also took the liberty of giving you an oil change. It was time. And I've inspected the entire vehicle. All seems to be okay."

Regina smiled and got to her feet. "Oh my, thank you so much." She felt a bit of dread for a moment when she realized all that Emma had done for her. An uneasiness settled into her and she was scared to ask the next question but she had to, "How much does that all cost?"

Emma looked surprised. "Nothing. It's on the house."

Regina looked at Kathryn then back to Emma. She didn't seem convinced. "You did all that work for free?"

Emma hummed with a nod. "Call me a sucker for a beautiful brunette with dark eyes."

Regina smiled and stepped closer to Emma. "Is that so?"

"Mmm... it is."

Regina hummed. "Well, that's good to know."

Emma chuckled and turned to the entrance of the garage. Early morning was settling over that part of town. She cleared her throat. "Are you good to drive?"

Regina nodded. She felt that she was. It was early and she hadn't slept but she will be okay. "Yeah. I'm just on the other side of town."

"Feels like a world away," Emma said softly as if to herself but Regina heard her.

"Not really."

Emma gave her a smile. "Yeah? So, I hope to see you again."

"So do I."

"And don't get stranded out here again." Emma chuckled. "Just come by the shop and say hi if you want to see me." She dangled Regina's keys in front of her.

Regina rolled her eyes and snatched them from her. "Oh please. Don't flatter yourself."

Emma smirked and handed something else over. "My card. It has my business info but I doubt you'd even call so there's no point in giving you my cell."

Regina raised a brow. "And why's that?"

"Because I know you won't." The blonde woman stated playfully.

"Oh, so you know me now after only meeting me once?" Regina folded her arms over her chest.

Emma bit her lip as she stepped into Regina's personal space. "So prove me wrong. Call me sometime."

Regina's heart was racing from Emma's close proximity. Up close she could see her pretty eyelashes and adorable freckles. The little cleft in her chin and when she smiled, those dimples made a reappearance. Regina gave her a coy smile. "Perhaps I will. You don't even want to give me your cell though."

"I will if you call. Consider it incentive."

Regina nodded. "Fine." She tucked the card into her clutch. She was quite interested. Emma Swan was cute and kind. Clearly intelligent and generous. There was also something insanely sexy and sensual about her.

Emma chuckled before she could say anything else, Kathryn cut her off, "Great, you two exchanged phone numbers. Keep in touch." She grabbed Regina's wrist and began dragging her towards the car. "I want to go home. I'm tired."

Regina looked back at Emma. "I'm sorry."

Emma laughed. "Eh. It's cool."

She followed them over to the car and Kathryn released her hand. Emma leaned over and opened the driver side door. Regina slid in as Kathryn slid into the passenger side. Emma shut Regina's door and Eli shut the other.

Emma leaned into Regina's window and stared at her for a moment. "So... I really hope to hear from you."

Regina smirked. "You just might get your wish."

"Good." Emma tapped the side of the car. "Start her up."

Regina did as she was told and turned the key in the ignition. The car came to life.

"Purring like a kitten," Eli said as he joined his sister.

Emma nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh yeah."

Regina looked at Emma. "Oh wow."

"Probably hasn't sounded that good since you bought it." Elias jokes.

Regina smiled. "It was a gift from my father but yes."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah. Good."

"Thank you, again," Regina said softly. "Seriously. We would have been screwed."

Emma shrugged. "Like I said before, I didn't do anything that any decent human being wouldn't have done."

"So modest," Kathryn muttered with a roll of her eyes.

Regina snorted. "I know right. Just accept the God damned gratitude. Jeez."

Emma laughed. "Okay, okay, you're welcome."

"I have to find some way to thank you. I'll figure it out."

"Thank me by not getting stranded on this side of town anymore in the wee hours of the morning, huh?" Emma teased.

Regina smiled. "Well, I'll try."

"Please do." Emma laughed.

Regina nodded. "We'll get out of your hair."

Emma shrugged. "You're fine but the quicker you get home, the quicker you can call me."

"That's true." Regina laughed. "Goodbye, Emma. See you around. And you too, Eli."

The man gave her a salute as Emma gave her a little wave. "Drive safe. See you soon, Regina."

The way Emma said it with so much certainty caused Regina to smirk. "We'll see." She gave Emma a wink and drove out of the garage, leaving the twins behind.

They turned onto the street. Now that her phone was charged she could use her GPS. She tossed her phone into Kathryn's lap. The woman took it and began setting it up.

"You're totally going to call her," Kathryn said without looking up.

Regina smiled to herself as she kept her eyes on the road, "Oh yeah, definitely."

* * *

**There are a few Little Shop of Horrors references in here too btw. **

**umm... there are a few chaps written already and I'm going to post those shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, so, this chapter has a bit of Emma's backstory and a smidge of Regina's. I mentioned that Snow is not Emma's bio mom in this. David is her biological dad however. I think that's all I need to mention. Enjoy?**

Chapter Two

Swan's Auto Body Shop...

The very popular and most preferred auto repair shop in Downtown Storybrooke. Her only competition was Michael Tillman's Marine Garage located uptown. They weren't much like rivals though as one would expect. Michael and his son and daughter who, ironically enough, turned out to be fraternal twins, called Skid Row home but he set up near Main Street which was located uptown. This meant that he and Emma didn't really compete for business, but once in a while, someone from uptown would wander to her garage for help. He didn't care, however. Emma had drinks with the man many times and chatted about trucks, sports cars, and motorcycles with him. She supposed they got along because they weren't competing for customers. There was nothing to squabble about, which was good, because Emma was quite competitive-a trait she had gotten from her mother.

Emma's mother was fiercely competitive and that was how she and the shop became so successful. Emily Swan was a businesswoman and a lover of all things fast. She loved to push things to its limits, including herself. She raced cars and motorcycles, but the odd part was that was not what killed her; it was a drunk driver. Emma seldom thought about the accident that took her mother away from her and left their father broken. It was best to not talk about it because it caused their father to shut down.

In fact, this led to them seldomly bringing up anything about their mother. Any memories of Emily would come from the few who knew her, and people tell Emma how much she looked like her: from her green eyes to her blonde hair, to even her dimples and the cleft in her chin. Her father would nod in agreement and say that Emma even developed her mother's love of motorcycles and cars, then he would change the subject.

Emma was not the racing type like her mother, but she desired speed and adrenaline, especially when she was young. She would race her brother on her bicycle or talk him into taking their bikes or skateboards to the top of a hill and riding them down. In reflection, that was a terrible idea but, she couldn't help herself. The rush and the slight fear of relinquishing all control to fate was what she was chasing. Fortunately, she had somewhat grown out of that. She became a bit less impulsive for her father's sake, if nothing else.

Besides, she found someone who got her heart racing and blood pumping, Regina Mills. Oh, Regina Mills lit Emma on fire in ways she could never imagine. It had been so long since Emma had been open to something like this. She hadn't allowed anyone to have a hold on her like Regina in years. She knew that getting wrapped up in a woman that she only met once, was reckless, but she couldn't help herself. Regina rendered her helpless with her pretty brown eyes and pouty lips. Emma wanted her so badly, but she knew that she had to be patient.

Patience wasn't her forte when it came to things she wanted, but for her, she will work on it. In the meantime, she had a business to run and that kept her mind busy. The auto body shop was her mother's. Her father ran it after her passing. When Emma became older and expressed interested in the shop, the old man retired and sold it to her. Emma proudly followed in her mother's footsteps by becoming a mechanic. She had already developed the woman's love for motorcycles when she was a small child. Emma was very fond of her mother's black Harley Davidson Heritage that her father kept in his garage. It went by the name of "The Black Knight." The beautiful black stallion had become somewhat of a memorial to Emily. She was not on it the night the drunk driver took her life. Dad teased that The Black Knight was Emily's third child. She customized it herself until she made it her own. It was absolutely breathtaking and drew attention everywhere she rode it. It was somewhat of a celebrity amongst the bikers in Skid Row.

Though they didn't speak of Emily, the Black Knight was left behind to remind them. And her three-foot green iguana. Emma credited her mother for her love of reptiles as well, but even more so, for her love of motorcycles. Her mother's Black Knight was Emma's first crush. She admired it her entire life growing up and she still did. It inspired Emma when she had purchased her Softail Deluxe. She customized it so that it would be worthy of her mother's bike. Emma's father and brother constantly reminded Emma that the Softail Deluxe didn't need much work because it was a "badass" bike on its own. They were right, so Emma didn't go overboard, only tweaking what was necessary so that it was white and chrome, made a few adjustments to the engine and so on. It took months but when she finished, she felt that it was worthy of the Black Knight. She christened her new love the White Knight and the two of them were inseparable ever since.

She loved that bike as much as she loved the shop and she felt that brought her closer to her mother; the woman she only remembered tiny things about, closer to the woman she missed out on getting to fully know. She could be near her at the shop, and on the back of her bike, and that had to be enough.

This job was the dream though. She was the boss, she made good money and she made her own schedule. She also got to work on cars and bikes. Two things that she loved. Her life felt whole.

Emma lounged back in her black office chair and put her black heeled leather boots up on her desk, crossing her ankles and pulling her phone out of her tight, light blue jeans pocket. She tossed her phone on the desk and picked up her laptop, placing it on her stomach. Before opening it, she glanced up and looked through the two large windows on either side of her office door that had a perfect view of the shop. She could check what everyone was doing without having to leave the comfort of her own little space. Currently, two of her workers, Neal and Graham, were working on a pick-up truck. Bella was off working on a red sedan. Dean was speaking to a customer. They were all pretending to be busy, but Emma knew better. She grunted to herself with a shake of her head. At least they could multitask; she trusted them because they knew what they were doing. This was why she could be in her office; micromanaging wasn't her thing.

She was running on zero sleep and hot cocoa. After the pretty brunette pulled off, Emma ran off to shower, then stuffed her face with a bowl of cereal. She left Elias and Rex downstairs. By the time she returned downstairs, her employees were filing in. She was a bit on the cranky side since she was so exhausted, so she grabbed Rex from Elias and went to her office and barricaded herself inside. Elias must have warned them since no one had bothered her yet.

She looked at her lizard who was currently sitting on her desk snacking away on blueberries, content as can be. She smiled at the sight.

She opened her laptop to where she had left off on her favorite zombie show. She hit play and the theme music began playing. She rubbed her hands together and sat back, ready to enjoy herself. Well, almost because there was a knock at her door.

Emma looked up and she could see her brother through the glass window on the door. She raised a hand and waved him inside. He nodded and opened the door.

"Em!" He greeted as he stepped inside. Emma smiled at him.

She was always happy to see him. The man often divided his time between Emma and his own business. He worked as a repairman and was fantastic at that given his upbringing. Their father was a handyman when he met their mother and even had his own business, but after she passed he took over the mechanic shop to keep it alive. He taught Emma and Eli everything he knew so they could fix anything. Emma chose cars, like their mother, and while Eli had followed in their father's footsteps, but he was his own boss making his own schedule.

"What's up, Eli?"

He shrugged as he walked over to the visitor's chair in front of her desk and plopped down into it. "Watching that show?"

Emma nodded. "Didn't get to watch it last night."

"Helping that pretty brunette with the dark sexy eyes, huh?" He teased. "Worth it?"

Emma laughed. "Hell yeah. You saw her."

Elias chuckled and dropped a paper bag on the desk. "She's cute. I won't lie. I would have missed all my shows if she was into me..."

Emma grinned at her brother. Regina made it very clear that she was interested in Emma and not the male twin. Emma sort of felt for him because she could tell that he really dug Regina. He couldn't even keep his eyes off her the entire night. "Her friend is cute."

Elias nodded. "Well, yeah. She didn't seem interested though. Besides she seemed a little mean..."

Emma could tell that he wasn't interested in Kathryn and she wasn't going to push. She put her feet down on the floor and sat her laptop back on the desk. Emma glanced at Rex who was still snacking away then she plucked the offered bag from the desk and opened it. The smell of cheese and toasted buttery bread hit her first. She dug in and pulled out the wrapped sandwich.

"This had better be what I think it is or I'm going to let Rex eat you," Emma said as she unwrapped the paper surrounding it. Her brother simply laughed. She was pleased to find a grilled cheese inside of the paper. "Oh good. We don't have to kill you this time."

Elias smiled and put down a takeaway cup in front of her. "Good. I get to live another day."

Emma smiled. "Yeah. Good. I would kinda miss pushing you around." She said taking the cup. It was hot cocoa judging by the smell.

The twins shared a smile.

Elias was a bit timider than Emma was. He was the quiet one of the two, while Emma was bold and outgoing. She was often his wingman when he tried to date and she would practically threaten to beat him with a bat if he didn't ask a girl that he liked out. She was very aggressive about her brother socializing and putting himself out there but she felt that it was for his own good, and Elias didn't complain. She loved hanging out with him, but she felt that he needed more friends other than his twin sister and Graham.

He opened his own bag and pulled a burger out with onion rings. Emma pulled out her fries. Rex decided not to stick around and have lunch with them; having his fill of blueberries he wandered off. "Want to watch the show together?" Eli asked. "I missed it too."

"Sure." She turned her laptop so that they both could see it then hit play.

Elias groaned. "This guy's freaking hog! It's so beautiful after all of the apocalypse shit."

Emma snickered. "Yeah. I know how that bike turns you on."

He snorted. "Shut up. Like how ladies on Harleys turn you on?"

Emma shrugged. "Ladies on any kind of bike gets me going."

Elias grinned and Emma raised a brow. She did not like that look. "Imagine Regina on a bike."

Emma glared at her brother for putting that image in her head. Now she will not be able to think of anything else but Regina dressed in skin-tight denim and leather, straddling a bike. She groaned. Her brother laughed. "I hate you."

"You're welcome." He said through his laughter. "You think she has any tats or piercings?"

Emma shook her head. "No. She doesn't seem like the type. I'm not assuming. It would be a pleasant surprise to find a hidden tat or piercing, though."

"You're getting ahead of yourself." Elias pointed out. "Who's to say she'll let you see what's under her clothes?"

"Now who's getting ahead of themselves?" Emma asked with a raise of her brows. "She could have a tat anywhere. Behind her ear, her ankle, her shoulder blade. All of which could be seen with her fully dressed. I'm in no hurry to get her clothes off."

Elias raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, don't take my head off. I'm just saying...I know how you are with sex."

"I'm careful." Emma reasoned. "Don't make it into more than it is." Anyone would want to be careful after what happened to her. "Besides, don't worry about my sex life. I'm your sister. It's weird."

Elias' eyes widened and he gave her a look, "And it's okay for you to worry about mine?"

Emma pointed at him with the fry in her hand. "If it wasn't for me, you'd never get laid."

Elias stuck his tongue out at her and Emma laughed. She was just teasing him. "But seriously... did she call?" He pushed.

Emma shook her head. It was too early. "No. It's fine. I didn't want to pressure her. That's why I gave her all of the control. I didn't want it to seem like I was fixing her car to get in her pants because that's not me. I just wanted to help. I hope to hear from her again but not because she felt obligated to call. I want her to want to see me again, you know?"

He nodded. "I totally get it. She would be pretty dumb not to be into you though. You're a catch. You're good looking, I can say that because I'm your twin..." He held up a finger. "Plus you own your own business. You're doing great. And you two had hella chemistry."

Emma shrugged. "It's up to her."

"She was flirting with you."

"Some women just like to flirt."

Eli sighed. "Is the great Emma Swan doubting herself?!"

Emma laughed and threw her empty grilled cheese wrapper at him. "Hell no!" She fell serious. She knew that she got Regina interested in her, and confident that she would hear from Regina again. "She got in my head. I'm digging her and I only met her once. That would make anyone a bit... you know..."

Eli got his sister better than anyone else. "Yeah. She's something."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Special."

"She'll call."

Emma shrugged casually. In truth, she would love if she called, but only time would tell. "I hope so."

* * *

Sleeping was out of the question for Regina and Kathryn. Regina squeezed in a quick shower, dressed in a simple white blouse and black pencil skirt, then quickly did her hair and makeup. That barely left enough time to make a travel mug of coffee and grab a muffin. She sprinted out of the door leaving her sister sitting at the kitchen island slightly confused. But she told her she loved her on the way out.

Regina arrived to work without a second to spare, but she lingered by the elevator to wait for Kathryn before going up. Regina felt the need to brace herself. They tried to stroll into the office of the Daily Mirror as if nothing was bothering them. She observed her co-workers as they worked busily and nervously in their cubicles; that air of uneasiness was still there within that office. She and Kathryn hid out in their joint cubical.

By midday, Regina grew anxious. They had to tell their boss, Mr. Gold, that she and Kathryn did not manage to get a story for him. He was likely to crucify them right there on the spot, but perhaps all wasn't lost. She was hopeful that the news of a more interesting story would keep him from publicly executing them for all of her co-workers to see. Regina was running on fumes at this point; a few seconds from breaking down as her car had. She eventually mustered up enough courage, and she grabbed Kathryn and headed for Mr. Gold's office. She shook her head as her designer heels clicked across the hard floor. She smoothed down her white blouse and black pencil skirt, a nervous habit of hers.

They stopped in front of Gold's door. She gave Kat a look, who nodded to indicate she was ready. They knew it was best to just rip the bandaid off and get it over with. As Regina raised her hand to knock the door swung open. Sidney Glass came stumbling out. His eyes were wide and he was sweating and shaking. Whatever happened in there must have been disastrous which meant that Mr. Gold was in a very unpleasant mood.

"You okay there, Buddy?" Kathryn asked as she looked into the man's frightened eyes. He looked like a rabbit that narrowly escaped being mauled by a rabid wolf.

He shook his head and wiped a layer of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. He was clutching his camera like a lifeline. "Apparently, I never come up with good enough stories and he's going to fire me if my next one is a dud." He said in a shaky voice.

"What?" Regina gasped in surprise. Sure, Sidney Glass was odd and a bit sleazy when it came to Regina but none of the journalists were anywhere near as dedicated as he was to the newspaper.

"I thought your story on the nuns and their candles was excellent. You certainly made something boring into something interesting." Kathryn pointed out. "Hell, almost made me want to join the convent, but then I realized that I like sex too much."

Regina snorted, then hummed in agreement. It's not like there were many things to write about in a sleepy town like Storybrooke. "Also your photography skills are truly something."

"Agreed," Kathryn said with a nod. She patted the man on the shoulder. "Don't let Gold get you down. He's just cranky because he wants his son to follow in his footsteps and the kid can barely compose a tweet."

That made the man laugh a little but he was still jittery and his nervousness was becoming contagious. "Yeah. Well, I just hope I find something. Writing is sort of all I have."

Regina could relate to that. Her entire life was investigating, researching, and writing. Ever since she was a child she wanted to know everything about everything. Then she always wanted to share what she learned with everyone who would listen. As she grew older, she learned to use her words to invoke emotion and reactions. She discovered journalism with the Storybrooke Junior High Newspaper and the rest was history. In high school, she wrote for the paper too. She felt naturally at home amongst fellow reporters and journalists. She didn't know what she would have done without it. "You'll find something. Don't you worry." She gave him a reassuring smile and she saw instantly when his feelings for her resurfaced. She internally groaned then.

Sidney Glass was an okay guy but he came on kind of strong and he felt like if he asked her out enough times, perhaps he could wear her down. It's been years and he still has not gotten the hint. It was not news to anyone that Regina fancied women. She had been dating women since her early teens. But the girl who truly awoke that part of her was Mallory Grey; tall, blonde, a few years older, bluest eyes imaginable. Mal was her first for everything and she couldn't have asked for a better person to share those things with. No one questioned her preference for women ever; no one even batted an eye. Perhaps they were afraid of Regina's mother. Cora Mills was not one to be trifled with and they knew she would kill for her children.

"Good luck, Sidney." She said shortly and abruptly in the form of a dismissal. The smile fell from his face and he nodded his head. He stepped aside.

"Have a good day." He said quietly, then he walked away briskly.

Kathryn waited for him to disappear around the corner before she whispered into her friend's ear. "Ouch."

Regina shrugged. "I didn't want to give him a chance to ask me out again. He always does it. He knows that I'm only attracted to women but he still asks me out every couple of weeks as if I magically turned straight." She shuttered. "It's annoying and creepy."

Kathryn scoffed. "If you were straight would you date him?"

Regina glanced over her shoulder at her. "You're straight. Would you?"

Kathryn frowned and shook her head quickly. "Hell no."

Regina snorted. "Exactly."

Kathryn giggled and Regina stepped up to her boss' office door again. She raised her hand and rapped on the door lightly.

"Well, come in or go away. Either way, stop lurking at my door." The man spat on the other side of the door.

Regina blew out a breath. "Here we go." Kathryn murmured as Regina turned the knob and they stepped inside.

Mr. Gold sat behind his desk in front of the windows where the dark curtains were pulled closed making the entire office appear dark and cold. Files were scattered all about his desk and his laptop was open. There were newspaper clippings taped to a bulletin board with post-its with little notes scratched onto them. The man looked at up at the two women and gave them a very disinterested once over.

"I hope you didn't wear anything like that to the restaurant." He said plainly before going back to reviewing what appeared to be a draft of some sort.

Regina looked down at her black pencil skirt, red blazer, and white blouse. Her black stockings were a wonderful addition as well as her black designer heels. She felt like she looked great and so did Kathryn in her beige dress and brown sweater.

"I did not," Regina said defensively. "We looked fantastic last night as we do today."

He glanced up again and gave her a very bored look. "Oh is that what fantastic looks like these days?"

Regina felt the anger building up within her chest so she opened and closed her palms a few times in order to calm herself. She then forced a smile and stepped closer to the man's desk. "Mr. Gold," she began but she was cut off by the man again.

"Shut the damn door." He barked. "What is the point of having a door if the lot of you always leave it wide open?"

Kathryn scurried over and shut the door quietly before joining Regina at the aged wooden desk. The man looked up at them and raised his brows in question. "May I help you, Ms. Mills, Ms. Nolan?"

"Actually yes," Regina said with a smile that could get anyone to do anything. So far it's been ineffective with her boss but she was hoping for a miracle.

He waited a moment before he sighed dramatically. "Well, what is it?"

Kathryn jumped but Regina remained unfazed. She placed her hands on the man's desk and ignored the glare that she received for it. "Okay..." she began. "You know how you sent us to Skid Row to spy on those restaurant employees..."

He dropped the papers onto the desk and leaned back. He locked his fingers and placed his fist under his chin. "Stop wasting my time and just tell me how you've failed me so we can move on and I can give you another assignment."

Regina and Kathryn gasped in surprise. "We have never failed you!" Kat cried.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you did." He said simply.

Regina bit the inside of her cheek and reminded herself that the Daily Mirror was the only newspaper in town and if she were to get fired, she would be out of a job indefinitely and she did not want her mother to be taking care of her again. "Mr. Gold, the restaurant was a bust." She raised a finger when she saw him preparing to insult her again. "But... when Kat and I almost died on our way back, I found something that may interest the people of Storybrooke."

He shook his head. "What? Almost died?" He rubbed his forehead. "Don't bloody die, Regina. Your mother would have my head."

"You sent us to Skid Row. Did you honestly expect us to survive?" Kathryn asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I thought you were trying to get rid of us."

"Why would I want to get rid of my best two journalists?" The man snapped. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Anyway..." Regina waved that off.

"What happened?" He even looked the slightest bit concerned.

"My car broke down and we were stranded."

"Understandable. Your family has too much money for you to still be driving that dinosaur around."

Regina narrowed her eyes at him. "It is a classic and a gift." She said defensively. She raised a hand. "Anyway... as luck would have it, a mechanic was going by on a motorcycle... She stopped and took us back to her shop where she fixed my car."

"That is lucky." The man said.

Regina hummed with a nod. "Yeah, but while we were waiting for the tow truck, I discovered a flower shop. Inside the flower shop window was a plant... it looked like a fly trap but almost alien. I want to make it up to you by giving you this story."

Gold was quiet for a moment before he rubbed his forehead. "What time did you get in? Did you sleep? I'm sure you're delirious."

Regina huffed and leaned closer to him. "I am in perfectly sound mind." She caught his eyes. "I couldn't take pictures because my phone was dead but the mechanic I was talking to informed me that this plant had tripled in size in two weeks. Don't you think that's odd?"

"I do but it's a plant, Regina."

"Gold, trust me. Okay? Look, the mechanic even told me later that the plant is like the talk of Skid Row. It's very popular there. Think about if the popularity gets out and other news outlets get involved? This could be huge. We need the scoop on this before anyone else gets it." She waved a finger at the man. "You know that I have a nose for this sort of thing. Let us have this story. I promise it will be magnificent."

Her boss hesitated. She knew that she could prove herself if only given the chance. She saw the exact moment the man gave in and she grinned before he even said anything.

"Fine!" He said throwing his hands up. "Make me proud, Regina."

"Okay, Sir," Regina replied as she grabbed Kat's hand. She began dragging her friend towards the door. "Have a nice day." She called over her shoulder as they slipped out into the hallway.

"Shut the damn door!" The man shouted. Regina quickly pulled the door closed. She looked at Kathryn and the blonde woman breathed out a small nervous chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"We survived." She said almost in disbelief. Regina hummed with a nod. She was just as shocked as Kat was. Gold must have been tired since he didn't skin them alive but she wasn't going to push her luck. She grabbed Kathryn's hand and began pulling her along.

"Now, we have to talk to that Mushnik guy and see if we can set up an interview." She said as they began walking back through the office. Kat followed her to their cubicle.

Regina plopped down behind her desk as Kathryn sat at the desk facing hers. "Kat find the number for 'Mushnik's'."

Kathryn nodded. "On it." She turned to her computer and began typing away. It only took a moment before Kat looked up. "Got it." She said with a grin. She picked up her office phone and began dialing the number. Regina watched as her friend waited with the phone pressed to her ear. Her eyes widened then she handed the phone off to Regina. Regina rolled her eyes and took the phone. Kathryn could have just done this herself.

She pressed it to her ear and heard a man's voice. "Hello, hello, what do you want?!" He demanded. Terrible phone etiquette for a business.

"Hello," Regina said politely. "I'm-"

"What do you want?!" He shouted and Regina had to move the phone from her ear for a moment to avoid any damage. She sighed as she put it back in place.

"My name is Regina Mills and I am a journalist for the Daily Mirror. Storybrooke's newspaper."

He fell silent as if he was remotely interested. "Okay, go on, what do you want?"

"Well, am I speaking with Mr. Mushnik?" She asked.

"Yes!" He shouted.

Regina sighed and composed herself. If she hated one thing, it was rudeness. "Well, Mr. Mushnik, I've recently caught sight of that intriguing plant in your store window and I am very interested in doing a piece on it. I was wondering if you would like to do an interview with our newspaper?"

"How much is that plant in the window..." Kathryn started singing and Regina waved a hand at her to shut her up. Her friend snickered and Regina rolled her eyes with a small smirk.

"An interview?" He asked.

"Yes, sir," Regina said brightly.

"It will be in a newspaper?"

Regina chuckled. "Yes. The Daily Mirror."

"Publicity." He whispered to himself before addressing Regina again. "Yes."

"Excellent!" Regina said happily. "Okay, what days are you free?"

"Can you come to the shop?" He asked.

"Uh..." Regina looked at Kathryn and judging by the look on her best friend's face she could tell that she could hear the conversation. The blonde woman shrugged. Neither of them were looking forward to returning to Skid Row but they needed this story. "Sure."

"Fantastic!" He said.

Regina shut her eyes. "So which days are you available?"

"You can come to the shop anytime." He informed her.

Regina nodded. It was Tuesday. She needed time to prepare. "How does next Thursday around noon sound?"

"Thursday is good." Answered the man.

"Wonderful!" Regina said with a smile. "Once again, my name is Regina Mills and my partner Kathryn Nolan is accompanying me."

"Okay."

"See you Thursday."

"Okay bye bye now," Said the man before he hung up on her. Regina shook her head and handed the receiver back to her friend.

"This should be interesting," Kathryn said through a breathless laugh as she hung the phone up.

Regina smiled and nodded. "Indeed. In more ways than one."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just went ahead and posted two chaps (I did 2 right before this one). **

Chapter Three

"Okay so tell me about this biker woman that Kathryn is so giddy about." Regina's sister whispered as she, Regina and Kathryn settled in a back booth at their favorite diner.

Granny's was right on the border of Uptown and Downtown. This meant that the diner would have a mixture of customers from all classes. When Regina was a young teen, her mother forbade her from going there, but in an act of rebellion, Regina and her girlfriend at the time would go there every day after school. Her mother knew Mal's parents, so Cora never really questioned their whereabouts. She and Mal would do many forbidden things but their favorite thing to do with their clothes on was eating at Granny's when their parents told them not to.

As she got older and her mother could no longer tell her what to do, a lot of the things she only did in acts of rebellion began to bore her, but eating at Granny's with her friends, and sometimes her now ex, became a tradition that she kept.

Regina shrugged in response to Zelena's question. It had been a few days since she'd seen Emma and this was the first time she'd given her sister more answers than grunts and sighs. Zelena didn't exactly take offense because she knew her little sister was always that way whenever she was working on a new story but Zelena wanted to see her, so she dragged Regina from her laptop and made her come to dinner with her and Kathryn.

"She fixed my car when it broke down. She was also quite charming and sweet." Regina said finally.

"And hot!" Kathryn added. "She's jacked. Huge muscles. I'm talking godly."

Regina gave her friend a side glance and ignored her. "Yes, she's beautiful."

"Fit, blonde, green eyes..."

Zelena snorted. "You've basically described yourself, Kat."

Kathryn grinned. "I know, right?!"

Regina scoffed. "Yeah right."

Kathryn gasped and feigned hurt. "Look, just because I'm not your type, doesn't mean that someone else might not find me to be a snack."

"You're a gourmet dessert, darling," Zelena said with a wink at the blonde. Kathryn smiled.

"Thank you, Lena."

Zelena grinned. "No problem."

Regina huffed. "You being my type isn't the issue..." She trailed off. "Wait! Why do you even care? You aren't even attracted to women."

"Because maybe I want my gorgeous gay friend to find me beautiful." The woman said with an adorable pout. Regina chuckled.

"Kat, you are absolutely breathtaking. Honestly, if you were gay, you would be my wife."

Kathryn laughed. "Okay, don't go overboard."

Regina snickered. "Sorry. I didn't know how much you wanted."

"You calling me breathtaking is enough."

Regina nodded. "Alright then."

"Now, that you two are done fucking each other..." Zelena said with an eye roll. "Tell me more about buff biker girl."

Regina sighed. "She's covered in tattoos. She also isn't shy about getting... well, dirty."

"Tattoos?" Zelena asked. "What kinda tattoos are we talking here? Damn! I need to see this woman." She shook her head.

Kathryn gasped as she seemed to remember something. "Allow me to grant your wish."

Regina furrowed her brows as she watched her friend pull her phone out and scroll through it. "What-" she was cut off by Kathryn.

"There!" Kathryn exclaimed and passed her phone across the table to Zelena. Zelena accepted the phone and stared at the screen. She nodded with a look of approval.

"Nice."

Regina's eyes widened in panic. "What?"

"Her insta," Zelena mumbled as she scrolled through the pictures. "I'm glad I had my contacts in because I need to see all of this in crystal clear HD."

Regina turned to Kathryn. "How did you find her so quickly?"

"I found her this morning and all I had to do was go back to my search." Was the reply she received.

Regina rolled her eyes and glared at her sister. "You guys are really embarrassing."

Zelena didn't look up. "She's cute. She has a lot of pics of her motorcycle and her lizard thingy." She mumbled. "Wait, does she have a brother?"

Regina sighed. "Yes! They're twins. We met him. He's so adorable. A bit awkward compared to Emma though."

"Emma's the outgoing one," Kat added. Regina nodded. "And she seemed to call the shots."

"Yes." Regina agreed.

"He's hot," Zelena noted. She looked up at Kathryn. "You... uh..." She wagged her brows.

Kathryn blew a raspberry. "He's like six five, two-hundred. Way too big for my liking. He's sweet though. Cute in a scary kinda way." She shrugged. "Besides, he was enamored with Regina."

Regina snorted and shoved Kathryn. "No, he was not."

Kathryn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Both twins. Can you believe it?"

Zelena nodded. "I can actually." She rolled her eyes. "Regina was and still is everyone's dream girl. Can you imagine being the older sister of that?"

Regina laughed. "Shut up, it wasn't even like that."

"Says her," Zelena said to Kathryn. She shook her head. "She was oblivious the entire time."

"Still is apparently." Kathryn laughed.

Regina huffed. "So you two are going to gang up on me? Is that what's happening?"

Zelena and Kathryn snickered. Regina folded her arms over her chest and sat back against the seat with a huff. They always did this.

"Hey, guys!" A very familiar and cheery voice said. Regina looked up and smiled at their waitress. Ruby Lucas had a bright personality that matched her lovely looks. She was always friendly and bubbly and could brighten anyone's day with her presence alone. She had a gift-to make people smile. That made her very attractive. She was off-limits though. Anyone who wanted to deal with her had to go through Granny. Plus Ruby was quite a bit younger than they were.

"Hello, Ruby," Regina said with a smile. Ruby's eyes lit up when they fell on her.

"Hi, Regina." The younger woman said almost shyly.

"Hey, Ruby!" Zelena chimed in.

"Ruby!" Kathryn sang out. "Hey, do you know an Emma Swan? Pretty, blonde, green eyes, super jacked, into motorcycles?"

"Oh yeah!" Ruby said automatically. "I can't decide who's hotter, Em or Eli. They come in sometimes with their dad for lunch on Sundays. David's a sweet guy. He has this older tough guy biker thing going but he's a softie. They all leave great tips. In fact, Eli was here earlier picking up lunch for him and his sister."

"Awww..." Zelena and Kathryn both cooed.

"That is pretty cute," Regina mumbled.

Ruby's interest was piqued then. "Wait, why?"

"No reason!" Regina said quickly. She didn't want the Emma thing to get out before she even went on a date with the woman. She also did not want mother to find out before she's had a chance to even tell her. Cora hated being the last to know.

"Well," Kathryn began. Ruby gasped and slid into the booth beside Zelena ready for the hot gossip she was about to receive. "Okay, so, Gina and I got stranded in Skid Row when Regina's car broke down."

"She still driving that thing?" Ruby asked. "Might as well be driving that car that Fred Flintstone drives, you know, where everyone has to move it with their feet."

Zelena made the little sound with her mouth as she moved her fingers like they were walking. "Yabba Dabba Doo!"

Regina tried to get mad but Zelena's accent made it so cute. Instead, she stuck her tongue out at her older sister who just blew her a kiss. Regina dodged it and Zelena gasped then pouted.

"That thing is prehistoric." Kathryn agreed. "Gold even said so."

"He called it a dinosaur," Regina grumbled. "It is a classic."

"It's junk," Ruby said with an eye roll.

Regina pouted. She did not appreciate her friends and sister roasting her car so freely. She loved that thing. It was her baby.

"You're junk." She grumbled.

Ruby gasped then she giggled, completely unfazed. "Someone is getting testy."

"Wait, I have one question!" Zelena cut in. "So, if Regina is Fred, does that make Kat Barney?"

Ruby laughed out. "Oh Shit. I suppose it does."

"And what does that make Zelena, Dino?" Regina threw back.

Kat snorted and so did Ruby.

Zelena grinned. "I'll be that. Isn't he the one who locks Fred out at the end?"

"Actually that's the saber tooth tiger." Regina corrected. "So you're just a big, dumb, purple dinosaur thing."

Kathryn cackled. "Geez. You guys are mean."

Regina huffed and Zelena glared at her. Her older sister did not like being bested by Regina.

Ruby giggled. "Now, as much as I enjoy watching you two duke it out, I need this tea before my granny catches me sitting down on the job."

"Okay," Kathryn continued. "So Regina and I thought we were done for then this creep started harassing Gina but then Emma Swan shows up like some kinda knight in shining armor. The dude backed down and practically ran off. She looked like she could and would kick his ass. Hell, she looks like she could kick anyone ass."

"Kat, you're laying it on kinda thick, babe," Regina muttered.

Ruby laughed. "I get it. She looks like she could throw a truck across the street."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Whenever the two of you are done fangirling."

"Don't be a hater, Gina." Zelena giggled. "Let them fantasize."

"Those muscles, oh my fucking goodness. And Gina likes being choked so good news for her." Kat stated matter-of-factly. Regina jumped and turned to her friend with a look of disbelief. Well, it was true but she didn't need Kat going around telling everyone that.

"Oooh, kinky." Ruby giggled with a blush.

"Granny!" Regina called and Ruby squeaked.

"No, stop. I'm sorry." She cried. She nervously looked back at the counter then at Regina, her grandmother hadn't appeared from the back yet. Regina huffed and sat back. Ruby relaxed then.

"Continue your story, Kat, so Ruby can get back to work," Regina said. Ruby gave her a pout then Regina shrugged as if to say it wasn't working. Ruby, of course, didn't give up.

"I thought you loved me." Ruby fake sobbed. Regina laughed.

"Oh hush." She said playfully causing Ruby to giggle again. "Kat, go on." She said nudging her friend.

"Okay so..." Kat continued. "She took us back to her shop and fixed the car. Note that she flirted with Regina the entire time. Then when we were leaving, she gave Regina her card and asked her to call."

Ruby's eyes widened with excitement. "Oh. My. God!" She cried. "Did you call?"

"I have not," Regina replied defensively. "...but I will. Today has been a busy day."

"She didn't even thank her," Zelena muttered with a shake of her head. Regina glared.

"I'll have you know that I ordered her a fruit basket. She doesn't seem like the flower type." She shrugged with the last part. "But she obviously eats well with a physique like that."

"When?" Zelena and Kathryn asked in unison.

"The day before yesterday. I have some pull with the chocolatiers. You know the ones who do the chocolate covered fruit, right off main? I sent chocolate covered strawberries, raspberries, pineapples, cherries, blueberries, and other little goodies. It's expensive as hell but worth it." She reasoned. "The work that Emma did on the car had to easily be expensive as well and she didn't even charge me. I'm sure some chocolate covered fruits doesn't come close to that but it's a start."

"You can lick the chocolate off of her next time," Ruby said with a wag of her brows. "Then you'll be square."

Regina pointed a finger at the other brunette. "That is quite enough, young lady." She said and it received another giggle.

Kathryn hit Regina's arm. "We're supposed to discuss these things. Friends don't order gift baskets with gourmet goodies for hot women without telling each other."

Regina gave her friend a side glance. "They don't?" She asked dryly.

"When will it be delivered?" Kat asked, ignoring her sarcasm.

"It should be to her by tomorrow," Regina replied simply.

"What did the card say...?"

"Stuff," Regina answered, receiving an irritated huff from Kat.

"So vague," Zelena grumbled.

"You guys are putting so much pressure on me. I've dated like one person other than Mal." Regina huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I will call. I do want to see her again. I just have work things to do. There's no point to reach out if I can't give her my time. Work then play. That's how it works." She saw the other three women preparing to complain. "When I call her and when I see her, I will give you all of the details. Even the naughty stuff but for now, give me a break."

Kat rolled her eyes and Zelena groaned. Ruby giggled. "Fine." She stood and pulled her notepad out of her apron. "Just know that you're special. Emma has been out of the dating game for a few years. No one has been able to catch her eye. Not for lack of trying of course." She shrugged a shoulder. "Emma just hasn't been interested in anyone and she made it very clear by rejecting every woman who even tried."

Regina furrowed her brows. "What? She is gay, right?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. I remember she had a girlfriend Lily. They used to come in all the time together. They seemed so in love. Then Emma started coming by herself more, then Lily stopped coming with her altogether, then Emma stopped coming too. She told Granny that they had broken up."

Regina was confused. "How long ago was this?"

Ruby stopped and looked up at the ceiling for a second as if thinking. She nodded then looked back at Regina. "About three years ago."

Regina frowned. "And she's not over her?" She wasn't judging. Regina understood how hard it was to get over an ex. She was in fact still hung up on her first love but she wanted to know if Emma had baggage and how much. It wouldn't change how she felt about her, nor would it dull her interest in her or attraction to her, but she needed to be prepared.

"No." Ruby shook her head. "It was something more. Whatever happened to them was really bad. Emma stopped coming in here for months and her father hadn't seen her. She and Lily like disappeared. Then Emma resurfaced without Lily." She caught Regina's mouth fall open. "Not like that. Lily appeared a few times without Emma as well. She never had enough to pay for her food and she looked like hell. She even smelled the part."

Regina was confused. "Why?"

Ruby shrugged. "It wasn't anything Emma did. I know Em. She was good to Lily and tried to give her the world but neither of them took the breakup well. As far as I know, Lily works the streets at night and is too high to even talk to these days."

Regina was not exactly following. That must have been one hell of a breakup. "Oh."

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. Em shut down for a while so if she's showing interest in you and if you like her..." She gave Regina a look.

"That's some heavy shit." Kathryn sighed.

Ruby nodded. "Hell yeah. They had been together for a long time. Kinda like high school sweethearts. Everyone felt their split."

Regina blew out a breath. "Well then..."

"I hope I didn't scare you off," Ruby said. "I'd hate to do that to Em because you're great for her but you are both my friends and I think it's only fair that you know what I know."

Regina forced a smile. "You didn't scare me off."

"Nope! Gina can handle a little baggage especially when it comes in a package like that." Kathryn nudged Regina. "Right?"

Regina snapped herself out of her worried thoughts for a moment. "Of course. I'm a big girl."

Zelena looked unsure. "Sure... sis."

Regina sighed. "Thanks, Ruby."

The young waitress smiled. "Of course. Good luck."

Regina could hear her sincerity. "Yeah."

Ruby prepared her pen and pad. "So, ready to order?"

"Yes!" Kat said. Then all three women ordered.

Ruby wrote it all down then read back their orders and finished it with a... "And one, 'Call Emma Swan, Regina.' Gotcha."

Regina laughed. "Get out of here!"

Ruby gave Regina her famous wolfish grin then she took off to put in their orders. Regina sighed deeply then turned back to her friend and sister. She raised a hand. She did not want to talk about what they had just learned. She was still interested in Emma but she felt that she needed to approach this differently. Perhaps more gently than just inviting Emma into her bed. She also needed to think of taking her time. If Emma was... well, dealing with a lot she needed to deal with this the appropriate way.

"Don't tell me this made you change your mind," Kathryn asked. "Regina, you're so into her. Don't let something-"

"I'm not." Regina sighed cutting her off. "I just think I need to go about this carefully. I don't need to cause any more damage."

"I'm sure you won't." Kathryn reasoned. "I mean, her ex is a strung-out hooker. Can't get worse than that."

Regina sighed. "That's not funny, Kat. Drug addiction is a disease. She needs help. Not to be mocked."

"I'm not joking. What I'm saying is don't worry about Emma. If she reached out and made a move, she's ready." Kathryn explained gently. "She's a big girl and she looks like she can handle herself." She gave Regina a playful shove. "Now, do you!"

"Yes! Do you boo-boo." Zelena chimed in.

Regina laughed then. She shook her head. "Fine. Now, cut it out."

They both laughed at that.

"Seriously don't handle her like she's broken," Zelena said. "Besides you two would just be talking. No pressure."

Regina nodded. She's right. This is the phase that Regina can feel Emma out and if she's too intense, she can just pull out without anyone getting hurt. "You're right." She sighed and relaxed.

"Of course I am!" Zelena said. "Big sis knows best."

"Alright simmer down." Regina rolled her eyes causing Kathryn to giggle and Zelena to give her a scowl. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Call her," Kat muttered.

"Yeah!" Zelena said giving her a playful look.

Regina chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully. "Anyway... Zelena, how was work?"

"Bloody miserable!" The woman cried. "These little assholes were just-"

"Jesus, Zelena, you're talking about toddlers," Kat said through a laugh.

"Your point?" Zelena asked.

"They can't be assholes." Kat pointed out. "They haven't developed that ability yet."

"You try spending five hours with those little gremlins and see what you'll be calling them by two pm."

Regina laughed with a shake of her head. "Go on."

"Excuse me." Kathryn interrupted. She motioned for Regina to let her out of the booth. "I would love to hear the story of how one of the kids put the class hamster in the recycling bin again but I have to pee."

"Rude," Zelena grumbled.

"Sorry. Tell that to my bladder." The woman whined as Regina slid out and stood. She slipped past her and ran towards the bathroom.

Zelena rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Anyway, yeah, so one of these little... critters... learned a new word: 'Fuck'."

Regina snorted as she slid back into the booth. "No!" She chuckled.

Zelena nodded. "Yes. He got two other kids saying it. It was like an episode of South Park. These little munchkins waddling around swearing like miniature sailors. One even spruced it up and threw in an 'er'."

Regina covered her mouth and snorted. "Noooo!"

Zelena shook her head. "I love those kiddies but I don't always like them."

Zelena worked as a preschool teacher at Storybrooke Elementary. She always loved kids and she was amazing with them. They always gravitated towards her. That's why she's an amazing teacher.

Regina gave her sister a small smile. "I'm pretty sure that's not good, Lena."

Ruby turned up at their table and gave them their drinks. They thanked her and she was on her way.

Zelena shrugged. "Didn't mother use to say that sometimes when we were small? She loves us but she didn't always like us."

Regina made a face. "Well, mother isn't the best example to follow for dealing with kids. She annoyed us to no end. Still does."

Her sister smiled. "She means well."

"Meh." She knows she does. In fact, she's closer to her mother now that they no longer live together. They lived fairly close by but it was nice to not fall asleep under the same roof anymore. She liked her mother a lot more when she couldn't be in her business all the time.

Kathryn returned to the table and Regina went to slide out to let her in but then she saw her phone pressed to Kathryn's ear. The serious look on the woman's face worried her. She wondered if Mr. Mushnik had called to cancel. She started to ask who it was but then the phone was passed to her. Regina stared at it before accepting it. She pressed it to her ear.

"Hi?" She said as she looked up and she saw the smirk roll across Kat's face. Regina furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Hey!" Came the very familiar voice and Regina's stomach did a little flip as her mouth fell open. Kat pulled the black card out of her pocket and waved it at her. Regina glared at her friend. "Uh, Hello?"

"Um... Hi, Emma, it's me. Regina..." She said almost nervously as she stood. She looked for places to go where she could have an ounce of privacy.

"Yeah..." Emma chuckled then. "I figured." She sounded sincerely excited to hear from her. Regina smiled a bit as she decided on the small space by the jukebox that led to a little hallway. No one barely came back there unless they were using the bathroom and that was usually a quick trip.

"So?"

Emma laughed. "You called me, honey."

"Yeah," Regina said almost awkwardly. She was really caught off guard. She was going to kill Kathryn. "Um..."

Emma stayed quiet for a moment and Regina worried that she would hang up but instead Emma cut her a break. "Did your car get you home okay?"

Regina was so thankful for that. Thank god for Emma Swan. "Yes. Thanks again."

"Mm..." Emma hummed. "It was my pleasure."

"I bet it was," Regina said in the same flirty tone that Emma used.

"Are you... flirting with me, Ms. Mills? Do you want to play this game?" Emma said in a low tone that was close to a growl and Regina let out a breathless laugh. This certainly did not seem like a heartbroken woman.

"Oh." Regina breathed. "Uh..."

Emma chuckled, clearly pleased with herself for successfully and effortlessly flustering Regina. "How has your day been, Regina? Get into any trouble?"

Regina laughed softly. She was still slightly breathless from Emma's threat. "I... um... you mean more trouble than I'm in right now?"

Emma stayed quiet for a moment before speaking. "You think you're in trouble?"

"You're talking to me like I've been naughty."

"Have you?"

"Well, no."

"Good news for you, bad news for me then, huh?"

Regina smiled. "Perhaps."

"Maybe we'll see."

"Maybe," Regina said softly.

"Well, your car won't break down again for a while with the repairs I gave you." Emma pointed out. "So I don't know when I'll see you again or maybe I should have rigged it so you'll need to come back to the shop."

Regina laughed. She knew she was only joking, "Oh god no. There are other ways for us to see each other."

Emma snorted. "Like?"

"A date perhaps?"

Emma hummed. "True. You can come over right now and I can take you for drinks."

"Trying to get me drunk, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked.

"Nah. If you get drunk without me that's no fun." She laughed. "We can just talk over a few beers."

"I don't drink beer."

"Of course you don't."

Regina gasped. "What does that mean?"

Emma cleared her throat. "Nothing."

"No, tell me."

"Make me."

"How?" Regina sighed. "I'm here."

"Oh, so you would make me?" Emma sounded quite amused then.

"I mean..."

"How would you make me?"

"I would ask," Regina said with a smirk. Emma laughed.

"That would work. No, I just knew you weren't a beer girl. That's not an insult." Emma explained. "You just seem like the type to drink martinis and shit."

"Ew." Regina wrinkled her nose. "No. I won't lie, I do like apple martinis and daiquiris."

Emma laughed. "Oh, babe. Do you even like tequila?"

"I love tequila. Tequila and I were best friends in college."

"Oh, college." Emma teased. "Fancy."

"Oh don't give me that." Regina laughed. "You went to school to be a mechanic."

"This is true," Emma admitted. "I also have a bachelor's in business."

Regina hummed. "Right. So no teasing me, little miss business school."

Emma laughed softly. "You got me. I worked while I went to school both times so I didn't have much time for partying. I made up for it when I got out though."

Regina snickered. "I bet you did."

"And what's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"I meant you seem like you're a good time that's all."

"Well, you won't even come see me so therefore you don't care if I'm fun or not," Emma said and Regina could hear the slight pout in her tone. "I would even pick you up and drop you off. I just want to see you."

Regina giggled. Yes, giggled. She never had someone so open and upfront about wanting to see her. Mal was always so cool and collected. Even though she knew that the woman loved her, she wasn't very good at expressing herself emotionally. Now, here Emma was putting herself out there. "That's very tempting... I want to see you, too. I've been thinking about you..."

"Stop there," Emma said abruptly. "You've been thinking about me?"

"Oh, come off it." Regina laughed. "Seriously."

"So why aren't you telling me to come get you?"

"Because I can't tonight."

"Why?" Emma whined and Regina laughed.

"Oh no, you're a child."

Emma snorted. "No, just devastated."

"Mhmm" Regina hummed with an eye roll.

Emma laughed. "Seriously though. Why not? You scared?"

Regina scoffed. "You wish."

Emma was still amused. "Yeah right. So tell me why not."

"Well, I'll have you know that I will be working all week. No time for fun."

"Boring!"

Regina laughed. "Yeah, I know.

"All work and no play is boring," Emma said. "Hey, your boss gave you a new assignment?"

"Well, no," Regina said quickly. "Actually I'm doing the story on the plant at Mushnik's."

"Audrey Two?" Emma asked in surprise.

Regina hummed the affirmative. "We spoke to Mr. Mushnik this morning. He agreed to an interview."

"He coming to you?" Emma sounded concerned.

"Well, no," Regina replied. "We're going to him."

"I should have known that. That lazy son of a bitch."

Regina laughed. "Oh my. It's fine. Kat needs to take pics of the plant anyhow. Anyway, we get to go to Skid Row in the day time so that's a plus. We'll be in your neck of the woods."

"I feel like that's an invite," Emma said. Regina grinned. Oh, this woman was so slick. "You, me, coffee?"

Regina smiled at the fact that Emma couldn't wait to see her and at the causal way she asked her out. "I'll be with Kat."

"She's fine."

Regina nodded. "Fair enough. My interview is the following Thursday at noon. So around one-thirty or two?"

"Sounds good," Emma said.

Regina's smile grew. "Great."

"So it's a date?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Yes," Regina answered with equal enthusiasm.

Regina watched Ruby bring their food out and place it on the table. She bit her lip. She was starving. She liked talking to Emma but she had a long day and her stomach was growling something fierce.

"Nice," Emma said excitedly. "Hey, I'm looking forward to seeing you again."

Regina smiled. "Same here. So Thursday it is."

"Thursday," Emma confirmed. "What are you doing?"

"Actually..." Regina began. "I'm getting dinner with Kat and my sister. We're at Granny's."

"Ah," Emma said. "Your food arrived?"

Regina laughed. "Yes!"

She could hear the smile in Emma's voice when she said, "Okay, I won't keep you. Go, enjoy your dinner. I'm ready to give you my cell."

"Oh right." Regina laughed. She looked up to find Kat and Zelena watching her with matching grins. Regina signaled for someone to bring her phone. That one time she was glad that they were so nosey. "One moment."

"Yeah. No prob." Emma replied.

Kathryn nodded and reached into Regina's bag. In a matter of seconds, she found the phone and was bringing it to her. She stopped in front of her and handed her the device. Regina snatched it out of her hand and received another grin in reply. Regina rolled her eyes. "Okay... Emma,"

"You ready?"

"Yes," Regina said preparing her phone.

"Okay." Emma gave her her phone number. Regina put into her phone.

"Alright. Thanks."

Emma chuckled. "Text me."

"What?"

"Text me so I can get your number. I want to talk to you later tonight."

"Oh." Regina breathed. She sent Emma a quick text. It was just a hi and 'kissy face' emoji. "Are you asking if we can talk tonight or are you telling me?"

"I'm asking this time." Emma made sure that she put an emphasis on 'this time' and Regina caught it. This piqued her curiosity.

"Oh?" Regina asked.

Emma chuckled. "Yeah. Go have your dinner. Tell Kat I said hi. Your sister doesn't know me but tell her, I said 'hey' anyway."

Regina laughed then. "Alright. Tell Eli I said good night."

Emma laughed at that. "Will do. I'll text you in a little bit."

"Okay," Regina said with a smile. "Talk to you then."

"Later."

They both disconnected the call at the same time. Regina smiled to herself. She gave herself one moment to bask in her silly little crush before she pushed off the wall and walked through the diner. She found Zelena and Kathryn sitting there chatting away. She cleared her throat as she sidled up to the table. Both women looked up at her with the most annoying smiles. She glared at them.

"I didn't even know she was gonna do that!" Zelena laughed.

"When did you get the card?" Regina demanded.

"When we were driving over. I knew you wouldn't call so I gave you a nudge." Kathryn said with a wide smile. "I bet she was happy to hear from you."

Zelena placed her chin in her palm. "Was she?"

Regina shrugged. "I guess so." She said as she slid into the booth in her seat beside Kathryn. "She said she'd text me tonight and she's meeting up with us next week."

"Oh?" Kathryn asked. She threw a look at the woman with the red hair across the table.

"Yeah. She wants to buy me coffee after the interview."

Zelena smiled. "Aww."

"Yeah." Regina shrugged. "She seems sweet and I'm looking forward to seeing her."

Kat smiled and nudged Regina with her shoulder. "Thank me later!"

"I'll thank you now because you're paying for my dinner."

Kat's mouth fell open and Zelena snorted. Regina just grinned, quite pleased with herself then started on her dinner.

* * *

_The next day..._

It had been a relatively smooth day for Emma who had been spending a chunk of it texting Regina. She enjoyed their conversations so far which was important because if she didn't click with someone right away she often lost interest. She found Regina adorable and extremely charismatic. She knew how to hold a conversation and she was actually funny. She kept Emma smiling with her wit and sass. She couldn't wait to see her in a few days. She knew that they were going to have a nice time. Even though she's seen her in person before, she wanted to make sure she wasn't a dream or a figment of her imagination. It was almost too good to be true and no matter how much she kept telling herself that, she still allowed herself to get in deeper with Regina. She couldn't help herself so whatever happens, happens.

Emma felt her phone buzz and she knew that it was a response to the filthy yet hilarious meme she just sent Regina. She opened the message and found a reply from Regina just as she expected.

Regina: Emma! My sister was sitting next to me.

Emma snorted and replied.

Emma: I'm just saying...

Regina: That you're a perv? Noted.

Emma: I will not deny this.

Regina: what have I gotten myself into?

Emma: A good fucking time, that's what.

Regina: I'm changing my number.

Emma: No you're not.

Regina. Hah, you're right.

Emma: you like it.

Regina: only a little.

Emma snorted out a laugh. She sent a winking emoji and received a smirk back. She chuckled and started to type something but then a knock at her door stopped her. The door creaked open and her brother's head popped in.

"Yo!" He said.

"Yo!" She replied.

He smiled and pushed the door open. He walked across her office and plopped down in the visitor's chair. He just stared at her for a long time and then he smiled.

"What?" Emma asked suspiciously. She worried that he was going to prank her or something.

He shrugged. "I don't know. You seem happy. You were smiling."

Emma shrugged. "Regina."

"Regina?" He asked and his smile grew.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, she called last night. We spoke and I gave her my number."

"Nice."

"Yeah and we've been texting mostly because she's working."

Eli nodded. "When you gonna see her?"

"I landed a date so..."

Eli's brows rose. "Cool. Details?"

"Yeah," Emma replied. "We're going to spend some time together next week since she's coming down here to meet with Mushnik."

"Mushnik?" Eli tilted his head in confusion. "What for?"

"Well, remember when I had taken Regina to the side and chatted her up a bit?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"She's a journalist. She was asking me questions about his plant. She saw it in the window of his shop while we were waiting for you to come pick us up. I told her what I knew." Emma muttered the last part. "Anyway, she wanted to do a story on it and I guess she landed the interview with Mushnik."

"That weirdo plant?" Eli asked.

Emma chuckled. "Yeah."

Eli grinned. "A journalist, huh?" He leaned back in his chair.

Emma smiled. "A gorgeous, charismatic, journalist. Yeah."

Eli nodded. "Nice."

Emma grinned. "She said to tell you goodnight, last night but you weren't here."

Eli's face lit up. "Great. At least she remembers me."

"Why wouldn't she?"

Eli shrugged. "She's into you. The more desirable twin."

"Shut up." Emma laughed.

"Seriously, I like you like this." He said seriously. "It's been a long time since you've smiled this much."

Emma sighed. Oh boy, here we go. "Eli, don't."

Elias frowned. "Sorry. I just... I know it's been hard since-"

"Elias..." Emma warned. Her brother stopped and raised his hands in surrender.

"I'm sorry. I'll shut up. I'm just crossing my fingers and hoping all goes well."

Emma did not want to discuss her ex or that train wreck of a relationship. Years of her life wasted only for her to be heartbroken in the end. That relationship took everything from her and left her with nothing. She just managed to build herself up. She did not want to fall back into that place again. "I hear you, Eli. I just want to move on."

"I get that," Eli said with a nod. "I'll drop it. I'm just rooting for you and looking forward to seeing how Thursday plays out for you."

Emma grinned. "Me too,"

"So..." Elias grinned. "Let me tell you about what I'm about to do to my hog..."

They shared a smile and fell into a conversation mostly about Elias' bike and some work that he wanted to put into it. Emma made suggestions and he threw some back. They were so lost in their own little world that she didn't even notice what was going on out in the shop. In fact, she was clueless until she heard a knock on the door.

"Yo!" She called. The door creaked open and Dean's head popped in. The kid was only about eighteen. He was apprenticing under Emma just like Bella was. She was around the same age, fresh out of high school. He was originally from New York City and moved to Skid Row with his family. Why anyone would move there was beyond her. He liked it there and decided to stay. He was working on getting his license and Emma was helping in training him. The kid had a gift, and a lot of potential.

"Hey, uh, boss," the boy always sounded like he was doing an impression of John Travolta in Grease. "There's a guy out here for you-"

Emma raised a brow. "Um..."

The door flew all the way open and a girl stood there that Emma knew as his friend-Alex. She was his ex but they remained friends. She would come up from New York to hang out with Dean. She became friends with Bella as well, and now Dean's friend comes there to hang out with him and Bella. Emma didn't mind much as long as her employees got their work done.

"It's a delivery boy." Said the girl with an eye roll. "Jesus, Dean."

The boy shrugged. "A delivery boy."

"He has something for me?"

"Uh, yeah." Said Dean.

Emma nodded. "Tell him to come in."

Dean nodded then disappeared from the door. "Aye yo! Over here!" Said the boy waving him over. Emma rolled her eyes. She knows she's taught him to be more professional than that.

Dean held the door open and the delivery boy walked in. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. He appeared very neat and Emma knew that it wasn't a pizza. He smiled. "Delivery for an Emma Swan."

"That's me," Emma said. He nodded then walked over to the desk in his dress shoes. He placed a bag on the table.

"That's for you. Have a nice day."

"Hey wait, man," Emma said. She pulled out a few bills and handed it to him. He smiled and accepted the tip.

"Thanks." The boy said brightly. "See ya!"

"See ya!"

The boy exited the office happily. The two teens watched him go then turned back to Emma. "Hey, what did you tip him with, two twenties?" Asked Alex.

Emma laughed. "Get back to work, kid."

Dean nodded. He walked away and reached for the girl's hand. "Come on, Russo."

The girl shook her head. "No, Dean. You go. I want to see who sent Emma something."

"You're not going to see anything because I'm not sharing," Emma said plainly.

Alex stood in the doorway and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared Emma down with her dark eyes narrowed and Emma stared back. After a while, Alex groaned. "Fine! But I will not give up. I only give up on homework, chores and trying to get up before four pm on the weekend." She declared. "I'll be back."

"You do that." Emma threw back.

Defeated, Alex shut the door behind her. Emma watched her walk over to Bella. Emma sighed and turned back to the bag on her table. She knew that Alex was not going to give up. She was like a dog with a bone with everything but her real responsibilities. Emma was sure Alex was scheming right now to find a way to see who Emma's secret admirer was.

Emma wasn't expecting anything, nor could she think of who would send her something. This was indeed a pleasant surprise. Emma pulled the black gift bag to her. She opened it and found a card on top two stacked boxes. She furrowed her brow as she picked up the card and opened it. She immediately smiled at the elegant gold cursive: "Emma, Thanks for being my knight in shining armor, forever grateful, Regina. P.S. one of these is for Eli so don't eat them both."

Emma smiled wide at what she read and Elias watched her in silent confusion.

Emma handed Eli the card. As Eli read she reached into the bag and pulled out the two boxes. They had gold lids and black bottoms. They were both wrapped with a red lace bow. Emma handed one of the boxes across the table to Elias. He had been grinning at Emma's card. He set the card down and took the box. He sat it in front of him and Emma did the same.

They both took the end of the ribbon and tugged, unraveling the bow. They then lifted the lid at the same time. Emma's heart began racing and mouth started watering at what she saw: white chocolate covered strawberries drizzled with stripes of milk chocolate; pineapple slices with chocolate on the corners; cherries, raspberries, and blueberries dipped in dark chocolate; milk chocolate dipped bananas slices; and in the center of it all was a few squares of white and milk chocolate. It was arranged in a circle, multiple layers, and everything looked delicious. When she glanced up she saw Elias staring in disbelief in his own box.

Regina really sent something special to thank them and Emma loved the box. It was a lovely display and it was a nice size. She didn't really have to do that but Emma was grateful for the sweet gift.

"I like this girl," Elias said as he picked up a pineapple slice and bit into it and groaned. "Fuck this is good." He pointed at Emma with the half-eaten pineapple. "Marry that girl."

Emma laughed. "I have to go on a date with her first."

Elias smiled. "Yeah just try to keep her around. She's a keeper."

Emma shook her head with a smile. She picked up her phone and began calling Regina. She wanted to thank her. It rang about twice before it was picked up. Emma got the impression that Regina was one of those people who always had their phone in their hand.

"Emma." Regina's smooth sultry voice purred through the line.

"Hey, gorgeous," Emma said back. "I'm putting you on speaker and Elias is in the room."

"Oh okay..." Regina sounded a bit puzzled by that.

Emma sat the phone down and looked up at her brother. She found him eating another one of the pineapple slices. "Okay so, I just received your nice 'Thank you'."

"Oh!"Regina gasped. "It came?!"

Emma laughed. "Yes. Yes. It has." She answered. "It's very nice. Elias has already inhaled most of his."

Her brother looked up with his cheeks puffed out and gave her a grin. Emma chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm glad they got it to you so early," Regina said. "I'm very pleased that you like it."

"Yeah. I do." Emma laughed. "It's very romantic."

"Good. That's what I was going for. Well... for yours."

"Oh wow," Elias muttered, feigning offense but only Emma heard him and she stuck her tongue out at him. He did it back and Emma grinned.

Emma laughed. "Oh, you're probably the best at Valentines Day." She said returning her attention to Regina.

Regina snorted. "You have no idea."

"Well, I'm good too so."

"I'm looking forward to seeing what you got."

Emma grinned at that because Regina had no idea what she had, literally. She wondered how Regina would react to Emma's not so little secret? But there was no secret to it, Emma was born that way. She would either accept her or not. She was fully functional, which she thought was great; whenever she met the right woman, she could give her children...but how she found that out that…Emma's heart began to sink, but she snapped herself out of it, bringing herself back to the beautiful, kind and thoughtful woman whom she was currently chatting up on the phone.

"Thanks, Gina!" Elias shouted.

Regina laughed. "You're very welcome, Eli."

"You're an epic fucking gift giver."

Regina snorted. "Well, thanks. I'm glad you like it."

Emma shook her head at her brother. "Anyway, babe, yeah, thanks. These chocolate covered strawberries look and smell quite sexy. I wish you would come by and eat them with me. We can pop open a bottle of champagne and sit on my couch... or in my bed."

Regina hummed. "You're trying to get me in your bed?"

"You want the honest version?"

Regina laughed. "Yes."

"Oh yeah I want you in my bed, but that's not all I want...I just want to see you, come on." She groaned on the last part.

Elias looked up at Emma and chuckled. "Ayo, Em."

Regina chuckled. "I know right, Eli."

"We're going to see each other next week," Regina said. "Can't you wait?"

"No," Emma said firmly. "I'd like to see you now."

Regina let out a sound that was similar to a cute little giggle. "Emma, that's too bad. Next Thursday."

"Fine." Emma huffed. "But you have to make it up to me."

Emma could hear the smile in Regina's voice when she replied, "Oh, I will."

That excited Emma. "Yeah?"

"Yes..."

Fuck. Emma looked at her brother then pointed to her office door. The man snorted then grabbed his things. "Sorry, Regina, Em is kicking me out. Thanks again for the fruit. See ya around." Said the man.

"You're very welcome, Eli. Til next time."

The man grunted and headed for the door. He gave Emma a wave before he slipped out. Emma took Regina off speaker and pressed the phone to her ear.

"You need to be nicer to your brother," Regina noted and Emma grinned.

"Yeah? And if I don't?"

"Maybe I won't be so nice to you."

Emma snorted. "This is nice?"

"Yes." Regina giggled. "What do you mean?"

"The way you've been teasing me mercilessly for the past couple hours?"

Regina laughed. "It's fun."

Emma hummed. "You are mean."

"Emma..." Regina called softly through the phone and it sent a chill up Emma's spine.

"Fuck." She muttered, receiving a giggle from the woman on the other end of the line.

"You're going to kill me," Emma said.

"No, I won't. Well, not yet. I want to have a little fun with you first." Regina said.

Emma grinned. "Good to know." She leaned back in her chair. "So what kinda fun we talking?"

"The fun kind."

Emma huffed. "Okay, woman."

Regina chuckled. "Are you frustrated, Emmie?"

Emma laughed at the teasing nickname. "Nope. I'm patient." She really wasn't. "I want to get to know you a bit before we get physical."

"Well, that is really good to know in case I wanted to invite you over right now... since I'm home alone and all..." Regina informed almost innocently. "You wouldn't be interested because you want to take things slow."

Emma groaned and rubbed a hand over her face. "Geez, Regina."

Regina laughed. It was almost like an evil cackle. Emma grinned and shook her head. She had no idea what she had gotten herself into but she found it exhilarating.

* * *

**I'll be posting 4 and 5 soon! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Regina and Kathryn sat in her car outside Mushnik's. A few people were hanging around out front. Undesirables. Two homeless men were looking through the window, and three teenage girls were leaned up against the rail a few feet away, one was reading a magazine. Regina flinched at the girls and she checked her watch. They should have been in school.

She nudged Kathryn, "Where the hell is a truancy cop? It can't be safe for them wandering around here at these hours alone."

Kathryn shrugged, busy getting her photography equipment ready. "It's not your fight, Regina." She mumbled as she put the strap of her camera over her head. "Your kids are still inside your ovaries and that's all you need to worry about."

Regina gave her friend a look. "Those children should be in school. Not wandering the streets of Skid Row."

"This is their home, Regina. I'm positive that they are way safer here than you are." Kathryn reasoned finally looking at her. She patted Regina's thigh. "Now come on, sexy. It's almost noon."

Regina nodded and she turned the car off.

She sighed deeply and got out of the car. She walked around and got on the sidewalk. Kat followed her. They stopped and stared up at the store. Kat held up her camera and snapped a quick photo. At least the two men had moved and the girls were out of the shot.

"For the article," Kat informed her. Regina nodded. Regina had no idea how Kat was going to make that place look presentable enough for the story but she has seen Kat work miracles with her photography skills and her editing abilities. She had a great eye and she was wonderful. Kathryn nudged Regina's arm then. "Come on, Gina. Let's go."

Regina nodded and followed Kathryn into the shop. Kathryn pushed the door open. There was a bell above the door like most of the establishments in Storybrooke. It jingled above her, announcing their entrance. It wasn't long before a woman greeted them. She was blonde and her hair was in a huge, yet short bob, with low bangs. Her make up was quite heavy, not exactly in a tasteful way, nor was it distasteful. She was in a tight leopard print skirt and white blouse. The shoes matched the skirt. Regina and Kathryn both examined the woman curiously. Where they were from no one dressed or looked like this.

"Hi!" The woman said happily. Her voice was very high, almost squeaky. She was nice enough so Regina smiled.

"Hello," Regina said offering her hand. The woman quickly shook. Her hand was nice and soft. She also smelled really nice. Like the flowers she worked with. "I'm Regina Mills."

"And I'm Kathryn."

"The reporters!" The woman said excitedly and she smiled even wider.

"Journalists." Kathryn corrected.

"Right." The woman nodded. "We were all so excited that you were coming that we fixed up the place and made it pretty for you."

Regina and Kathryn looked around the shop then. It was still pretty busy and most of their supply had run out. They looked like they were getting a lot of business which was good. It meant that people were interested and in turn, might stop and read the story on the place. The shop wasn't much on the inside either though. Run down, dim lighting, creaky wooden floors and there was an old musty smell hidden under the smell of the flowers. The flowers couldn't even brighten the place. It also felt dusty and unkempt.

The most exciting thing about the shop was the plant that now sat in the corner on a stool. It was much bigger than it was the last time Regina had seen it. It stood at least three feet tall now. She stepped away from the woman and walked over to the wooden stand that the plant was settled on. She and Kat eyed it warily. The thing had a large head and a mouth. No, not like a regular Venus Fly Trap but a mouth that looked almost human. It had reddish colored lips and the sides were curled up into a smile. It had no eyes but she still felt like it was watching her. Seeing it now, in the daylight, she realized just how terrifying this thing was and she knew for sure that she did not wish to spend one moment alone with it.

"This thing is ugly as all hell," Kathryn whispered to Regina. "I'm pretty sure I will be seeing this in my nightmares."

Regina nodded. "Oh yeah..."

Kathryn then turned to the woman who was standing behind them waiting patiently. "You mind if I take some pics of this thing for the article, Ms...?"

"Audrey." The blonde woman said with a little giggle. "And yes, anything you need. Mr. Mushnik should be out in a minute."

Kat nodded and began adjusting her camera. "Great, thanks." She muttered before she set to work snapping pictures of the plant from various angles. Regina knew that it was best to let Kat work because she was in her zone and once she set to work, she did not want to be disturbed. She stepped closer to Audrey so that she could ask the woman a few questions.

"So Audrey," Regina said as she glanced at the very tall woman beside her. "Is the plant named after you?"

Audrey giggled then and smiled almost shyly. "Yes!" She said excitedly. "Seymour named it after me."

Regina nodded. Oh, that's interesting. It sort of made Regina wonder about this other person and their relationship to Audrey. Could there be a romance within this story as well? People love that. "And this Seymour?"

"Seymour Krelborn." Audrey began to explain. "He is the one who discovered the strange and unusual plant and is taking care of it. He's the reason why it's so big and interesting and beautiful!"

"Beautiful is not exactly the word I would use," Kat muttered and Regina cleared her throat in warning.

"It truly is a marvel," Regina said with a smile. The door to the floral shop swung open then causing Regina to flinch. She looked over her shoulder to see an elderly couple standing in the doorway.

"Welcome to Mushnik's," Audrey said as she waved at them. The man and woman smiled then entered the shop. They walked over to the plant and Kat stopped taking pictures only to glare at the couple as they loudly and rudely began observing the plant.

Another woman entered a moment after and stood beside them. Deciding that she wasn't going to get much more done, Kat stopped taking pictures and took her place beside Regina. They both observed as the people admired the plant. It was almost as if they were in a trance. Regina was as fascinated with the people's reactions as she was with the peculiar plant. This went on for a few more minutes, then the people purchased some flowers and were on their way.

After the last customer exited and they were left alone with Audrey again, they heard the sound of loud footfalls. A door swung open which must have led to a back room. An older stocky man stood there with a mustache and an odd hair cut which made him look like a mock vampire.

"Mr. Mushnik," Audrey said scurrying over to him. "This is Regina Mills, the journalist."

"Ah!" The man exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air. "Mrs. Mills!"

"Ms." Regina corrected. "I'm not married. It's nice to make your acquaintance, sir. Do you have a place where we can conduct the interview?"

"Oh yes, yes..." Mr. Mushnik said. "Right this way." He began leading them towards the door he had just emerged from. Regina nodded and motioned for Kat to follow. They walked behind Mr. Mushnik. "Go get Seymour." He told Audrey. The woman nodded then scampered off. He turned to Regina then. "Right this way."

They entered a room that appeared to be where they made their floral arrangements and other things; if the wooden table with flower clippings, abandoned vases, and wrapping paper was anything to go by.

"Just sit anywhere." The man announced. Regina sighed and nodded. She was hoping he would direct them to an office but nope, they were conducting an interview in this room. Regina walked over and took a seat on one of the stools at the table; Kathryn sat beside her. The man sat across from them and folded his hands. He waited as he observed the women.

Kathryn sat her equipment back on the table and Regina did the same with her purse. Regina pulled out a notepad and a pen. Kathryn pulled out a voice recorder and placed it on the table, then put her camera inside of the bag before moving it aside, and doing the same with Regina's purse.

"Okay, Mr. Mushnik," Regina said, turning to her list of questions, which there was a decent amount of them. "I will ask you a few questions. I will try and make them as non-stressful as possible. There is no pressure and just see this as two friends having a conversation."

The man nodded. "Okay."

Regina smiled and Kathryn hit record on the little black device.

"Okay, Mr. Mushnik let's begin with something simple," Regina said as she began reading the questions. "How long have you owned this lovely flower shop?"

The man only hesitated for a moment. "Over thirty years." He answered. "My father and mother were also florists."

"That's interesting," Regina said with a smile. "So it's in your blood. I bet that you have a real passion for plants because of it."

"I know a lot about plants but I really wanted to be a singer!" The man said happily. Regina cast a glance at her best friend. The blonde woman's eyes grew and they turned back to him.

"But flowers called to you?" Regina asked

He shrugged. "Well, it pays the bills."

Regina sighed and shook her head. This was not going as planned. She decided to move it along. "Mr. Mushnik, I saw your plant in the window and I was informed that it's been quite the talk of Skid Row. May I ask how that came about?"

"It all started when Krelborn put it in the window." The man said. "He just sat it there and customers started pouring in and so did the money!"

"Sat it in the window?" Regina asked. "And it just started bringing people in?"

"Like magic!" Mushnik said throwing his arms open.

Regina nodded her head and jotted that down. "Interesting. I would like to know a bit more about the plant and where you found it."

"You will have to ask Seymour that," Mushnik said. "He's the one who found the thing."

"Oh okay." Regina frowned. "Where is he if you don't—"

She was cut off by the door flying open and a man stumbling in. Audrey was behind him. He tried to fix his clothes and pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Seymour," the man shouted. "Oh god!" The man looked up at the sky. "Help me, God! This man is a natural disaster."

Regina furrowed her brow as she tried to figure out what was going on. The young clumsy man hadn't done anything other than lose his footing.

"Don't yell at Seymour, Mr. Mushnik," said Audrey. The soft-spoken woman seemed very protective of that man.

Regina expected Mr. Mushnik to yell at her too but instead, he sighed deeply. "Get over here, Seymour."

The man nodded and walked over to him with his head bowed low as if he was nervous about looking him in the eyes. Regina examined him. He was dressed in an ill-fitted sweater vest that looked as if it had seen better days. He had on plain khakis and his shoes weren't much to look at either. If this was the same Seymour that Audrey spoke of, she thought for a moment that they would have made quite an odd couple.

"This is Seymour." Mushnik sighed. The man looked up at them finally.

"Hi." He said awkwardly. "Thank you for doing a story on my plant."

Regina smiled. "No, thank you." She said sincerely. "I'm Regina Mills and this is Kathryn Nolan."

"It's nice to meet you." The man said. "I'm Seymour."

Regina nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it's nice to make your acquaintance as well."

"Okay," Mushnik said rudely clapping his hands together. Regina frowned. She did not like his rudeness. "Back to the interview."

Regina glared at Mr. Mushnik for a moment before turning to Seymour. "Good thing you showed up, Seymour. I was just asking where you found the plant?"

Seymour's face lit up and he stepped closer to the table. He smiled and he lowered his voice. "Do you remember that total eclipse of the sun about a week ago?"

* * *

Emma turned off her bike and kicked the stand into place. She dismounted and put her keys in her pocket as she leaned up against her bike and waited.

She checked her watch. She glanced up to find three teenage girls standing outside the shop. Emma grinned and waved. They waved back then pushed off the railing and headed over to her. Emma knew these three best friends: Chiffon, Crystal, and Ronette. They were more like sisters, always together. She also remembered that they had beautiful singing voices and they were an aspiring girl group.

"Hey girls." She said as they approached.

"What's up, Emma?" Said Chiffon.

"Bike's looking hot," Ronette said in way of greeting.

Crystal admired the bike for a minute. "I want a bike. Get me a bike, Emma." She pleaded.

Emma laughed. "As soon as you turn the legal age come see me. I might have something for you."

The teen smiled. "Thanks, Emma. You gotta be the coolest chick on Skid Row."

Emma laughed. "I will not argue with that." She crossed her arms over her chest. The girls laughed. "Hey," Emma began. "You see the owner of that black Mercedes go in?"

Crystal nodded. "Yeah, she looked out of place as hell. Thought she was lost."

"So did her blonde friend," Ronette added.

"Had on more money than I've seen in my entire life." Chiffon threw in.

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, that's my date."

"That's you?" Inquired Crystal with a grin.

Emma shrugged. "Yeah."

"Damn, Emma." She said. She held up her fist.

"I know, right?" Emma laughed as she put hers out. The girl hit the top of Emma's fist with the bottom of hers, then Emma did the same then they bumped their knuckles together.

Emma checked her watch again. She had a few minutes to spare. She just wanted to be there by the time Regina was done because she didn't want her waiting for her on these streets. She could see that Mushnik's was packed with customers. Regina must have been conducting her interview in a back room with Seymour and Mr. Mushnik because she only saw Audrey.

"I'm early." She muttered.

"It's good to be early." Said Ronette. "Especially for a date."

"How would you know?" Asked Crystal.

"You never been on a date." Added Chiffon.

"Shut up!" Ronette cried. "How do you know?"

"Because you're always with us." Chiffon pointed out.

"Complaining how you never had a boyfriend." Crystal laughed.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Shut up "

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Shouted both of her friends at the same time. Then all three girls started arguing. Emma shook her head with a chuckle. She turned her attention to the shop again.

A few minutes passed and the customers filed out. A few carrying bouquets of roses. Emma looked at the girls and grinned. She pushed off her bike. Ignoring the girls' looks of confusion, she headed into the flower shop. She had an idea.

* * *

Mr. Mushnik held the door open for them, letting Regina and Kathryn slip out of the backroom and into the front of the shop. Seymour followed with his head down and his hands in his front pockets. Regina tucked the recorder into the side of Kat's bag.

When Regina looked up, what she saw made her mouth fall open and she gasped. There stood Emma Swan, leaned up against the counter in a pair of skin-tight black jeans and a brown leather jacket. She could make out Emma's cream-colored blouse and she thought she looked great, but then again, Emma was lucky enough to look good in anything. She was chatting with Audrey who was behind the counter.

Audrey spotted them first. She gasped and slipped from behind the counter. She ran over to them and beamed. "How did the interview go?"

Regina smiled. "Fantastic." She answered then her eyes drifted to Emma. Their eyes met and the mechanic smirked. "Excuse me," Regina mumbled before stepping around Audrey, leaving the woman to converse with Kathryn, Mushnik, and Seymour.

"Hey Seymour, can I get a pic of you next to the plant?" Kathryn asked. The man looked up then and nodded. He hurried over and stood next to the plant. Kat followed him. She began snapping photographs of the man next to the plant.

Regina ignored them and made her way to Emma. The woman remained leaning on the counter and her smirk only grew. "Hey." Said Emma, as Regina stopped beside her. She turned a bit so that she rested on one elbow and she could face Regina.

"Hey yourself."

Emma chuckled and looked over Regina very slowly, taking her in. The smile fell from her face as her eyes roamed back upward and met Regina's. Regina could see the hunger in her eyes and this is exactly why she had chosen that outfit: it was subtly sexy but she knew Emma would appreciate it. The ensemble consisted of a cute short navy blue blazer with three-quarter sleeves. The middle gold button was done but the others were left undone revealing her black shirt. There was a matching skirt that was skin tight and stopped inches above Regina's knees with a slit going up the side. Her black tights led down to her blue and black platform heels, which were also designer.

"You look good. Fuck." Emma muttered. Regina raised a brow and smirked at her date.

"You like?"

"Very much." Emma breathed stepping closer.

Regina held Emma's eyes. "Good."

"I really like this," Emma admitted. "But I would like you in anything." She then lowered her voice. "Or nothing at all."

Regina's heart thumped hard against her rib cage. So Emma just went for it? She certainly was not shy and Regina liked that. She liked that Emma was bold and said what she felt.

"I bet you would," Regina said back.

"So, can I have a sample?" Emma asked. Regina knew she was teasing but she also knew that if she offered to show Emma something, the mechanic wouldn't decline.

"Why?" Regina asked. "You were so sure you would like it, why do you need to sample something you already like?"

Emma grinned. "You're determined to give me a hard time, huh?"

Regina laughed. "Oh definitely. You're going to have to work for me."

"Yeah, well," she began. "I'm not afraid of hard work." She inhaled softly. "I really like you."

"I wish I could say the same for you."

The mechanic's brows rose then and she looked surprised. A soft laugh escaped her mouth. "Perhaps this will change your mind." She picked up a pink rose from the counter and handed it to Regina. Regina's cheeks automatically flushed and she felt a jolt in her heart as she accepted it.

She smiled and smelled it. It was so sweet and she loved it. "Thank you." She said as she looked up at Emma again. Emma shrugged.

"It was nothing." Emma said brightly. "I thought you would like it."

"Well, I do."

Emma nodded. "Good. Do you like me now?"

Regina laughed. "I always liked you "

Emma blew out a breath. "Sure, sure."

Regina laughed and touched Emma's arm and looked into her eyes. "I did. I do like you, Emma."

Emma hummed. "Okay. I believe you."

Regina smiled at her. Emma leaned closer to her and into her personal space.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Emma asked in a whisper and for a moment Regina wondered if her knees really buckled or if it was just in her head.

"Yes!" Regina said quickly and eagerly. Emma's brow rose and a smirk tugged at the woman's lips.

Regina composed herself. "I mean, sure."

Emma hummed. "I like the enthusiasm." She winked and Regina didn't know if she was more embarrassed by her own actions or smitten with Emma's.

Regina's cheeks were on fire and she knew she was blushing. Judging by how Emma was grinning at her, she knew that it was visible. "Um... I'll get Kat." She said jabbing a thumb over her shoulder.

Emma nodded and stepped closer to her. "Cool. You go do that." Emma said lightly but Regina felt an overwhelming need to do what she said. Regina nodded dumbly causing the blonde biker to chuckle. "You alright there, babe?"

Regina hummed and nodded again. She looked over her shoulder where she found Kat taking a photo of Seymour, Audrey and Mr. Mushnik with the plant. "Kat, we're going." She told her.

Kathryn snapped the photo then turned to Regina with a frown. "But I was having fun."

Emma chuckled and Regina simply shook her head. "Kathryn Nolan..."

"Damn. You used my full name. You must mean business then." Kat grumbled. "Fine." She placed her camera back in her bag. "Thanks for the pics guys."

"You're welcome." Said Audrey.

Regina gave Emma a smile and then stepped away to speak with Mushnik. She walked over to him and she could feel Emma's eyes on her backside the entire time. She wanted to turn around and catch her but honestly, she didn't mind. There was something dirty about being watched by Emma in that way. With anyone else, she wouldn't have liked it but Emma could stare as much as she liked.

Regina stayed professional so that they could leave and get to the coffee shop or wherever the hell Emma was taking her. She stopped in front of the man and gave him a smile. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Mushnik." She said offering her hand. He shook it and released it just as quickly. Ignoring his rudeness, she then shook Seymour's. "Thank you for the story and the info on that bizarre plant."

"It was my pleasure." Said the younger man. He seemed much more polite than his employer.

Regina then shook Audrey's hand. "Thank you for being accommodating."

"Sure," Audrey said through a smile.

Regina returned it. "Have a nice day." She said brightly. "I will send an early copy of the article when it's finished."

"Okay thank you," Mushnik said. "Come back to look at the weirdo plant some more. It's gonna just get bigger and more interesting. Oh, and you can buy more flowers!"

Regina thought the man meant the rose but when Kathryn fell into step with her, she noticed two jade plants in her hands. She raised a brow and Kat shrugged. "What? I got you one."

Regina shook her head with a roll of her eyes. Emma snorted as she stepped away from the counter then began heading for the door. She waited by it as Regina and Kathryn headed her way. She pulled the door open, signaling the bell above. Regina stepped out and Kathryn followed. They emerged back onto the streets of Skid Row. The noisy chaotic streets. Regina tucked the rose into her purse so that it wouldn't get bent or damaged.

Kat took off for Regina's car. She stopped at it and waited. Regina reached into her purse and pulled out her keys. She dropped them into Kat's waiting hand.

"I can't believe I have to drive this fossil," Kathryn muttered.

Regina laughed. "Shut up. You can walk."

Kathryn made a face. "No. I'd rather drive. I don't think I would survive walking through these streets. It looks like every day would be purge night."

Regina sighed as Emma joined them. She slipped an arm around Regina's waist. Regina instantly felt a flutter and heat in her stomach at the possessiveness of the gesture and just by being touched by Emma in general. She cleared her throat to stop herself from blushing.

"Kat," Regina warned her friend about her rudeness.

Kathryn sighed and looked up at Emma. "Yeah. Sorry. No offense."

"None taken." Emma shrugged. "You're right. I don't think you'd be able to take it."

Regina looked up at Emma. "Would I?"

"Hell yes," Emma answered automatically. Regina grinned.

"Oh."

Emma smirked. "Yes."

Kathryn rolled her eyes and reached out a hand, wrapping it around Regina's wrist. She then tugged Regina out of Emma's grip, pulling Regina into her arms hugging her. "I love you," she said in her ear. "Be careful. Text me and call me when you're on your way home."

"Why? So you and Zelena can clean up the mess you made in my absence before I get home?" Regina teased. Kat chuckled but she seemed tense. She was worried about her.

"No so we know you're safe. Please be careful." Kathryn repeated.

"I will."

"She's in good hands, I promise," Emma said gently. She understood that Kathryn was worried because she was a stranger and they were on the most dangerous part of town. Emma would never put Regina in danger, hurt her or let anyone do anything to her. Kathryn didn't know this, however.

"I trust her, Kat," Regina said softly to her friend and stared into her eyes. In fact, she felt totally comfortable with Emma. She knew that she wouldn't hurt her and she would keep her safe.

Kathryn nodded. "Okay, Regina." She relented but she still looked unsure. "What's the name of the coffee shop?" She asked Emma.

Emma looked surprised. "Um... 'Kiki's Coffee Hut.' It's over on Sky Avenue."

Kathryn nodded and typed something into her phone. "Fine. Look, if anything happens to my friend, she has an older sister who is far scarier than I am. You don't want to fuck with her."

Emma smiled. "Noted. Understood."

"Okay." Kathryn nodded in approval. She pulled Regina into her arms again and hugged her. "Seriously, I want to hear from you in thirty minutes. You don't want Zelena coming after you."

Regina nodded. She didn't want that at all. "Okay. See you soon." She kissed her friend's cheek. Kat sighed and she pulled away.

"Have fun but not too much. Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"That leaves literally nothing." Regina threw back.

Kat laughed a little. "You're right. Then don't do anything I would."

Regina smiled. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

When Regina nodded, Kat stepped back and waved. She grabbed the plants and got in. Thankfully the car came to life. Kathryn honked the horn and cheered, then she pulled off, finally leaving Regina alone with Emma.

* * *

**A little more Little Shop of Horrors.**

**I'm updating 5 right after this. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: idek if y'all are even still interested in this story but here's chapter 5. The date.**

Chapter Five

"She always this intense?" Emma asked as she offered Regina her hand.

"Not really." Was Regina's honest response. She had never seen Kathryn so serious. Perhaps it was because she didn't know Emma or maybe it was Skid Row itself. Either way, Regina didn't understand why she was so worked up. Regina had been talking to Emma a little over a week. A date was well overdue. "Perhaps because I hadn't..." She stopped herself. She wasn't sure if she wanted to share that right away.

"You hadn't what?" Emma inquired. Regina shook her head and slipped her hand into Emma's. The other hand closed around hers then Emma gave her a gentle tug, signaling for her to follow her. She did and they began strolling down the street. "Huh?" The blonde woman asked as she slid her other hand into her jeans pocket.

Regina frowned. She didn't particularly want to answer that but she didn't have a choice since she certainly did not wish for Emma to perceive her as dishonest. "Well, I haven't been on a date in a while." She admitted.

Emma feigned surprise with a gasp. "Oh my god. We have another thing in common. Neither have I."

Regina couldn't help the laugh causing Emma to grin. Regina felt herself beginning to calm down. Her nervousness fading away. Emma just had a way of making her feel so comfortable.

"I suppose dating is like riding a bike. No matter how much time has passed, you never forget how to do it, you know?" Emma said as they passed the liquor store that Regina had seen Nottingham and his friend lurking in front of a few nights ago. The place looked a lot less intimidating in the daylight and without the sketchy characters standing out front.

Regina looked back at Emma and her gaze locked on her lovely springtime eyes. She stared for a long time and Emma did not seem bothered by that one bit.

Instead, she asked, "Do you agree?"

Regina's gaze then fell to Emma's lips and it lingered there admiring the softness of them and the pretty pink coloring. She bit her lip. "Yes, I agree." She said slowly as if she were in a trance. She did honestly agree though. She just wanted to discover what Emma's mouth tasted it like.

"Mmm..." Emma hummed. "Want a kiss?" She asked as if reading her thoughts.

That jolted her back to the moment. She stared at the mechanic in shock. "Um... I don't kiss on the first date."

Emma grinned. "Fair enough. If you change your mind..." She puckered her lips. "They're fired up and ready for yours to make a soft landing."

Regina laughed and hit Emma's shoulder. "Cut it out."

Emma laughed as well. "Good. You're loosening up. You don't seem so nervous anymore."

"I seemed nervous?" Regina hadn't even realized that she had revealed herself.

Emma nodded. "Yeah." She chuckled. "It's just me. Don't be nervous."

Just me? Regina was confused by that. Emma was the hottest thing in Storybrooke. How was she supposed to not be nervous? She felt so awkward with her. "Just you?"

Emma hummed. "Yeah. I'll take care of you, don't worry."

That made Regina smile. Emma was so sweet. She knew that underneath that tough girl persona was a big teddy bear. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Emma smiled. "That's my girl," she said. Regina was unsure why that caused a fluttering in her stomach but it did and she liked it. "Okay so, you see that place over there?"

Regina followed Emma's finger to where she was pointing. There was a pizzeria. There were a few kids just hanging around outside. "I used to practically live there as a kid."

"All that cheese and bread couldn't have been good."

Emma laughed, "I made up for it now with how much time I spend in the gym."

"And how much is that?"

"I try to go about five days a week. If I can't go a day, I work out at home." She explained. "I work out at home on Saturdays though and I take a break on Sundays. I do something easy like just simply stretching or yoga."

Regina got an image of Emma lifting weights in the gym then one of Emma running on a treadmill and her mind topped it all off with Emma bent over doing yoga. In all images, Emma was in nothing but work out shorts and a tank top. Biceps flexing and bulging. Sweat running down her neck and exposed chest. Fuck.

Something so simple shouldn't have really turned her on but it's been a long time. The very thought of Emma lifting, grunting and sweating was getting her going. Her hand tightened on Emma's.

"You good?" Emma asked as her thumb stroked the back of Regina's hand.

"Fine," Regina answered. Emma observed her for a moment before conceding.

"Fair enough." Emma shrugged. She pointed to an empty lot. There was a huge ramp in the middle. It was old, peeling and there was graffiti all over it and yet, there were kids skateboarding down it. "Elias and I used to skateboard there."

Regina smiled. "You used to skateboard?"

"Ever since I was small, I was an adrenaline junkie." Emma laughed. "BMX, skateboarding, rollerblading. If I could go faster than humanly possible or nearly die on it, I did it."

Regina laughed. "Explains why you like motorcycles."

"Motorcycles like those other things are perfectly safe if you use them the right way. That means right gear, follow the law and don't take risks. If you're careful and don't take risks, you will be fine."

Regina absorbed this information. "Are you careful?"

Emma grinned. "Worried about me, sweetheart?"

"I am. That big white beast worries me."

Emma looked surprised by the admission. She quickly recovered. "I promise I'm always careful."

Regina looked up into Emma's eyes and held them for a moment. Emma stared back, open and honestly. Even though they weren't official, she did not want to upset Regina. "Okay." Said the dark haired woman.

"You promise to be careful in that old bag of bolts as well," Emma said gently. "I know you love that car and it's a classic but it's had its best days. I did what I could for it but..."

Regina gave Emma a look. "Everyone is always dogging my car. That thing has so much history inside of it." She sighed. "I promise, Emma."

Emma grinned. "That's my girl."

"I suppose I can buy a new car," Regina admitted. "I can store that one in my dad's garage."

Emma nodded. "That would make me feel better. What are you thinking, another Mercedes?"

Regina nodded. "Likely. My parents both drive Mercedes. It's a family thing. That car was my first car."

Emma smiled. "Oh, sentimental. Lose your virginity in the backseat?"

Regina gasped. "Emma, no!"

Emma's grin only grew. "Front seat? Oh wow, Regina Mills! You naughty girl."

Regina laughed. "Emma! Oh my god. I didn't lose my virginity in a car."

"On a car?"

Regina snorted. "No."

"I'm curious. Care to share where?" Emma asked still teasing. She turned serious. "It's okay if you don't."

Regina didn't mind. "My ex had a gazebo behind her house and I lost it there."

Emma looked surprised. "I didn't think you were an outdoors sex type but... oh."

"I was fifteen." Regina pointed out.

"Your point?"

Regina rolled her eyes. There weren't many places for her to have sex at that age but it did awaken something in her. "Also, I'm not shy about outdoor sex if I'm turned on enough."

Emma seemed intrigued by this. "Do you go the whole nine yards?" She inquired. "Do you take off everything? Moan? Can you cum?"

Regina gave Emma a side glance. "Are you writing a book or something?" She asked using Emma's own words on her.

Emma snorted. "Nah. I just want to know what I'm getting myself into. I feel like something dangerous."

Regina smirked with a little shrug. "Perhaps."

"Fuck." She heard Emma mutter and it caused her to smirk even more. "That's hot."

"I bet." Regina teased. "Well, I told you about losing my virginity. I feel awkward. I'm almost positive that isn't a very good conversational topic for a first date."

Emma laughed. "Well, let's even that out. I lost my virginity in a car by the way."

Regina raised a brow and turned to Emma. "Oh?"

"Yeah, my ex had this old Chevy," Emma said. "I was a little late compared to you. I was seventeen."

Regina hummed. "Oh wow."

"Yeah, I wanted to wait. Silly, if you ask me given the circumstances..." Emma muttered the last part and before Regina could question it, they came to a shop. "Oh, we're here." She smiled. "Told you it wasn't a long walk."

Regina furrowed her brow. Emma seemed like she was done with this conversation. She wasn't going to push. "This is it?"

Emma hummed. "Yeah,"

Regina looked up at the place. it was small yet cute. The building was pink and the roof was outlined white that matched the white frames of the windows on each side of the white door. Regina admired the beautiful design. It certainly stood out amongst the run down buildings. It read 'Kiki's Coffee Hut' in a soft red with a little flower beside it, right above the turquoise colored awning.

"This is cute," Regina said.

Emma grinned. "Wait till you see the inside." She began leading Regina to the gate that led to the outdoor seating. She opened it and Regina stepped inside. Emma followed her through, shutting the gate door behind her. They walked up the pathway towards the door. Along the way, they saw a few people seated outside at the cute wicker tables, chatting and enjoying the coffee.

"Hey, Lilo!" Emma greeted. Regina looked over then and saw a little girl, about six years old with long dark hair wave at Emma. She was seated with a doll beside her in a high chair and an odd-looking dog on the other chair. She could have sworn that it smiled at them. There were papers and crayons strewn about on the table.

"Hi, Emma!" Said the child.

"Be good," Emma called back.

The child grinned. "You know me."

"Yeah, that's why I said it," Emma said opening the door and waiting for Regina to step inside. She heard the child laugh as she did so.

Emma chuckled and she stepped in behind her and let the door shut. They stood at the entrance, allowing Regina a moment to take everything in. The place was just as quaint inside as it was inside. It wasn't very large. There were ocean sounds playing and it had a calming feeling.

"Hey, Emma." Said a waitress as she passed.

"Sup," Emma responded disinterestedly. She placed a hand on Regina's lower back and Regina tried her hardest not to respond to the chill it sent down her spine.

"Shall we sit?" Emma asked in her ear.

Oh god. Emma was going to kill her. "Yes." Regina breathed.

"Okay," Emma said taking her hand again. She began leading her through the establishment. The tables were wooden and had a bamboo look as well as the chairs. In the center of each was a candle. Regina really liked the feel of this place.

Emma led her to a back table. "We could have some privacy here." She said pulling Regina's chair out.

"Emma Swan, what kind of lady do you think I am?" Regina asked as she sat. Emma chuckled as she pushed her in.

Emma walked around the table and took a seat across from Regina. She gave her a grin. "I meant privacy to talk."

Regina laughed. "I know." She said as she was handed a menu.

Emma waved a finger. "I see." She laughed.

Regina simply winked and Emma laughed. "What's good here?"

"They make good lattes here," Emma said.

Regina quickly located the latte menu. She browsed it before she found something that caught her interest. "The coconut mocha looks good."

"Yeah. I've never had it but it does sound like a delicious combo." Emma said seriously. "Get it. Ever had it?"

"I have not. In fact, I've never even seen that." Regina replied flipping the page on the menu. She wanted something sweet with it.

"Well, when's a better time to try something new than a first date?"

Regina raised a brow. "I suppose. Well, fine. In that case, I'd get a coconut pineapple turnover to go with it."

"Yum." Emma chuckled. "Your tastebuds are going to enjoy that combination."

Regina thought about that. It's true. Oh, she couldn't wait to taste everything. "Yes. You aren't going to check your menu?" She said motioning to the unopened menu beside Emma's hand.

"Nope. I frequent this place." Emma said. "I know what I want."

"You frequent, huh?"

"Yeah," Emma said distractedly as she looked for a waitress. When she found one she smiled at her and she nodded, realizing they were ready.

"That wouldn't be for the pretty exotic women, perchance?"

Emma laughed and looked down before looking up at Regina again. She gave her a long smoldering look and Regina was almost sure that if she had been standing, her knees would have buckled. "I promise you're the only exotic woman I'm thinking about right now."

Regina composed herself and raised a brow. "Are you assuming?"

"Actually no." Emma pointed out. "According to Ruby, your father is from Spain and your mother is from France."

"My mother was born here while my father was not." Regina clarified. She raised a brow when something dawned on her. "Wait, why would she tell you that?" She asked through a chuckle.

"You know Ruby," Emma said with a shrug.

Regina laughed. "Oh yeah."

Their waitress sidled up to the table. She was wearing a huge smile. She had long dark hair and beautiful brown skin. Regina realized right away that she held a resemblance to the little girl they saw outside.

"Hey, Emma." The girl greeted brightly.

"Hey Nani," Emma said smiling at the woman. "How's it going?"

"Oh, it's going." The woman laughed awkwardly. She motioned to herself. "Know what I mean?"

"Well, you have a job, your health and somewhere to sleep. You and Lilo are still together and she seems happy." Emma said. "I'd say you're doing great."

The waitress' smile grew. "You're right."

Emma hummed. "Of course I am."

She laughed. "How is the shop?"

"Can't complain." Emma nodded. "How's your pick-up doing?"

"Good," Nani replied. "Running well. I can get Lilo to school and get us home. Thanks to you."

Emma smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Bring her in again if she gives you any trouble. I'd fix her up again."

"The truck or Lilo?"

Emma laughed. "The truck. Lilo is perfect the way she is."

Nani smiled. Regina just watched the interaction, fighting off a scowl. She wasn't jealous. She just thought it was rude. Okay, she was a little jealous.

"Nani, this is my date, Regina." Emma used the small lull in the conversation to do introductions. "Regina, sweetie, this is my friend Nani. You know that little doll we saw out there?" She waited for Regina to nod and when she did, she continued. "That's her little sister."

"Oh." Regina gasped. She did think the little girl was so adorable and chubby. "Your sister is just too cute. It's nice to meet you, Nani."

"It's nice meeting you too. Oh and thank you. Lilo can be quite the troublemaker and now that she got that weird little dog-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Emma cut in and raised a hand. "I meant to ask about that dog. Dude, what the fuck?"

Nani laughed. "I don't know, man. I took her to the pound, hoping a dog would cheer her up and next thing I knew, she picked that thing out. I didn't even know dogs came in blue."

Regina frowned. "They don't."

Nani nodded. "I thought that."

"Perhaps it's dye. Maybe the previous owner-" Regina suggested.

"It's not dye. We tried to wash it off. Not as much as blue dye in the water. Plus he walks on two legs and sits straight up."

"He's a demon," Emma concluded only half joking.

Nani laughed. "Yeah. I don't think he's a dog but Lilo loves him so much."

"Interesting," Regina muttered. "Have you had blood work done? You know, to determine the breed or... species?"

Nani shook her head. "Last time we took him to the vet's office, he tore the place up. I think we're banned. And I wouldn't want them to take him and experiment on him or something..."

Regina nodded. "Understood."

Nani nodded in return. "So I have to take your orders before my boss comes out and beats me with her broom."

Emma chuckled. "Okay,..." She looked across the table. "Regina?"

"Okay, I'd have the coconut mocha latte with the pineapple coconut turnover."

"Sure." Nani wrote it down. "They're both delicious. Also, the turnover comes with a caramel drizzle. Is that okay?"

Regina nodded. Of course. If she was eating this way, she might as well go the whole mile. "Totally."

Nani smiled then turned back to Emma. "Let me guess, hot cocoa with cinnamon and a bear claw?"

Emma laughed. "Yep. That's me."

Nani chuckled as she jotted it down. "This one always orders the same thing." She said to Regina. She shook her head. "I'll be right back."

"Great, thank you."

With a dip of her head, the young woman was on her way.

"She's a nice kid," Emma said once she was out of earshot. "Sweet, determined and strong. She had to raise her sister when their parents passed a few years ago. They bounced around the system a bit before Nani aged out. She got on her feet and at eighteen she took her sister. It's just been the two of them ever since. She works two jobs sometimes. I remember when she was lifeguarding at the beach in summer." She shook her head. "She wants to go to school to get a better job. I know she can do it."

Regina nodded. "She is a very driven young woman."

"Like you?" Emma asked with a smile.

"I suppose." Regina's cheeks began heating but she decided to turn the tables on Emma. "So you were asking around for me?"

Emma didn't look the slightest bit embarrassed. "I was in Granny's and Ruby told me that you were just in there earlier that morning for breakfast with a friend."

Regina's blush deepened. "Uh... yeah."

"Yeah, you know what intrigued me?"

"No what?"

"Why would Ruby know to tell me that she just saw you?" Emma looked up in Regina's eyes. "It's not like she's seen us together yet, you know?

"Yeah. That's crazy. Ruby is a psychic." Regina said awkwardly.

Emma hummed. "Yep. She should quit her day job."

Regina snorted. "To be fair, Kat asked."

Emma chuckled. "Technicalities. What did you want to know?"

"I just wanted to know your story."

Emma nodded. "What did you learn?"

Regina hesitated. She was unsure if she should tell everything Ruby told her. After all, the young waitress told her that in confidence. She didn't want to betray Ruby and breach that trust. Instead, she told her the less heavy things. "Well, she told me that you come in on Sundays with your dad and brother."

Emma hummed. "Yeah, I do. To be honest though, a few of those times it might have been my uncle James."

"What?"

"My uncle James and my dad are identical twins. He likes to prank people by pretending to be my dad."

Regina's brows rose. "What? Your dad is a twin?"

Emma laughed. "Yeah, and my mom's younger sisters are triplets. I also have cousins who are fraternal twins."

Regina's mouth was hanging open. She had never heard anything like that. "So multiples run in your family heavily?"

Emma nodded. "Oh yeah." She laughed. "Both sides."

"That's interesting." Regina smiled. "So, do you think you would have twins?"

Emma froze at the question and sadness crossed her face. Regina furrowed her brow. She was unsure of what she said but she was preparing to apologize. Emma snapped out of it. "I mean, I should. Either myself or Eli."

Regina said nothing but nodded. "Ah okay."

"How about you? According to Kathryn, you have a scary big sister."

"Oh." Regina laughed. "Yeah, Zelena. I'm the baby so she's overprotective. It's also just the two of us. She is a bit more laid back than Kat though. Zelena likes the idea of you, however. I think once she meets you she will be okay."

"Okay, so let's do it.' Emma said with a laugh. "Bring your sister and we'll go down to my friend's lounge."

Regina laughed. "Oh, Zelena would love that."

"Zelena," Emma repeated. "Regina." She blew out a breath. "Your parents knew what they were doing when they gave you two those beautiful names. It's like they knew it would compliment your looks perfectly."

Regina blushed. "Emma."

Emma laughed. "I'm sorry. I think you're beautiful and I don't only mean physically, is that my fault?"

"Yes!"

Emma snorted. "Fine. I'm sorry for having a brain and knowing an attractive woman when I see one."

Regina shook her head with a smile. Nani returned to their table with their orders. She apologized as she sat their drinks and pastries down in front of them. "Is there anything else, I can get you?"

Emma looked at Regina who simply shook her head. Emma then winked at Nani. "That's all, thank you, Nani."

"Of course." Said their server. "If you need anything else."

"Great. Thanks again." Emma said politely.

Nani dipped her head and smiled before stepping way. Regina turned back to the beautiful turnover in front of her on a white plate. The smell and sight of the flaky crust of the turnover with the scent of the coconut and the pineapple blended in was such a turn on.

"Keep staring at it like that and I might get jealous." Emma's voice cut through her lustful food thoughts. Regina looked up to find Emma staring at her with narrowed eyes.

Regina laughed. "It seems delicious." She picked up her fork that Nani left wrapped in a napkin and began unfolding it. "Want to try some?"

Emma shook her head. "Nope. I'm good." She took a bite of her bear claw to emphasize this.

Regina took the fork and used it to cut off a corner. She then brought it to her mouth and took a bite. She groaned as soon as the sweet, tart, flaky goodness landed on her tongue. Her eyes closed and as she chewed it. "Oh my god."

Emma just stared at her in amusement. Her mouth hanging open. "That was one of the most erotic things I've ever seen. As a matter of fact, yeah, I'd take a bit."

Regina laughed and used the side of the fork to cut off another piece. She leaned across the table and reached out with the fork. Emma met her halfway and took the piece from the fork.

"Mm..." Emma hummed as she chewed it. She swallowed before she spoke. "That is good. I totally understand the orgasm."

Regina snickered. "Emma."

"That's what you had. Tell me you didn't "

Regina laughed. "This is more like foreplay. I'm sure the latte is what will finish it off."

"My name isn't latte, it's Emma but okay."

Regina nearly choked on her next bite at Emma's statement. "Emma!" She coughed.

"I would definitely have you calling my name just like that by the end of the night."

"Oh my god." Regina laughed.

Emma grinned and took a bite of her bear claw, completely pleased with herself. Regina shook her head as she moved over to her latte which was served to her in a clear mug. The drink was beautifully crafted. It was white on the bottom with a thick layer of brown above. There was also a nice sheet of foam on top. It smelled as good as the turnover.

She picked it up and began blowing on it to cool it down but with the time she spent on the pastry that now laid there half eaten, it had cooled enough that she didn't have to blow it too much. She took a sip. Coconut and cocoa washed over her tastebuds and all she could do is moan. It was so sweet and so creamy. It was like drinking a cloud.

"Okay, I'm officially jealous," Emma said. Regina laughed as she took another sip. Emma smiled. "That good?"

"Delicious."

"I'm delicious."

"I bet you are." Regina wouldn't deny that but Emma had some competition.

"I might be even yummier than that turnover and that latte."

Regina snorted. "Okay."

Emma smirked. "You don't believe me?"

"I think that there is such a thing as overly confident." Regina deadpanned.

That drew a grunt from her date. "I am the right amount of confident."

Regina wrinkled her nose. "Keep telling yourself that..."

Emma smiled. "You're kinda mean. Wow."

Regina laughed. "Am not."

"You're right. You're all sweet and soft and I love it."

"I could still cut you so don't try anything."

"I would never." Emma winked. "But I believe that you would cut me."

They both laughed then. After that, they fell into an easy conversation. Emma sharing little anecdotes about growing up on Skid Row and her time in school. Regina learned a lot about Emma in those stories and she liked what she heard. Emma seemed carefree and fun loving. She also seemed ambitious and level headed. There was a calm and collectedness about the way she spoke and expressed herself. Regina also enjoyed the sexy slight rasp in her voice and she thought the little lisp on certain words was absolutely adorable. Regina felt like she could listen to and watch Emma speak forever and never want to leave that spot.

Something that Regina had gotten from Emma's stories was that she made the most out of her life there and growing up on those rough streets had a hand in making Emma who she was. It made her grow a tough skin. Regina liked the rough, rugged Emma. She thought that side of Emma was dangerous and sexy but she also found the sweet gentle parts appealing as well. She wanted to know all of Emma and to see all sides of her.

Regina shared some tidbits about her life with Emma. She told her about her first girl scouts meeting when she was five and how her mother became the troop leader. She still thought that she bribed and/or threatened their original leader and made her leave. She kept that to herself, however. Emma, of course, found it adorable that Regina was a girl scout and asked to see pictures. Regina promised she would show them to her once she got them from her father. He carried one in his wallet. He also had her sash with all of her badges. The thing was almost full.

"Oh man, I would have teased you so bad." Emma laughed. "Pulling your pigtails and everything so that you'd chase me around in that cute little uniform."

Regina made a face. "You were a bully."

Emma laughed. "No, if I liked a girl… I usually go by how she is. She was aggressive, I was aggressive, play fighting and so on. If she was softer, I was more gentle. " She blew out a breath. "Like this girl Elsa... I liked when I was a kid-"

"Elsa?" Regina asked cutting her off. She couldn't have meant that Elsa. "Elsa Frost? Blonde? Little sister with red hair?"

Emma laughed. "Oh man! You know Elsa?"

She dated Elsa. Well, not dated. They went on a few dates but not much happened. She wouldn't tell Emma that though. "She went to my school. She was a bit older though."

Emma laughed and leaned back in her chair. "Well, Damn. You know Elsa? Small town."

"I'll say."

"She was from your neck of the woods. Met her at a basketball game in junior high. My brother was playing and her little sister's boyfriend was." She chuckled. "The rest was history."

Regina never really went to sporting events much. If she had gone that time, perhaps Emma would have met her instead of Elsa that evening. Or not.

"Elsa is a very quiet girl," Regina said softly.

Emma hummed in agreement. "Oh yeah, that's why I liked her." She shrugged a shoulder. "If you haven't noticed, I like good girls."

Regina raised a brow. "Well, I'm not a good girl."

"I don't believe that," Emma said. She then bit her lip. "I think you are well behaved. I'm not saying you can't have fun. You just keep it clean and together."

"I can be bad if I want to," Regina grumbled with a huff.

Emma laughed. "I bet you can. I'm not doubting that. I don't even think I can handle you when you're bad."

"At least you know it."

Before Emma could respond, Nani appeared at their table. "Hey guys, how's everything?"

Emma motioned to their empty plates and mugs. "Delicious as always. I'm surprised you didn't hear Regina's foodgasm."

Regina laughed. "Emma!"

Emma snickered. "It's her first time."

"Emma!"

Nani giggled that time. "You guys are cute."

Emma wagged her brows at her friend. "Ready for the bill?" She asked turning to Regina.

"Sure," Regina said. "But first, can you bring me three more of those turnovers? My sister and best friend need to taste it."

Nani smiled and nodded. "I'll go grab those then return with the bill."

"Great thanks," Emma said then the waitress took her leave. "Trying to prolong the date. I dig it."

Regina blew a raspberry. "You wish."

"I really do. In fact, I wish this date would never end." Emma responded with a Cheshire cat grin.

Regina smiled. "Me too."

Emma reached a hand across the table, palm facing upward. Regina slipped her hand into Emma's and it immediately closed over hers. She looked down at their intertwined hands then back up into Emma's eyes that were softly watching her.

Emma laughed. "You are really amazing. I hope you'd let me take you out again."

"Maybe." Was Regina's coy response.

"What can I do to make that 'maybe' into an 'absolutely'?" Emma turned her flirting up full force and Regina had no idea what she was going to do if the blonde kept it up. "I'm very open."

Regina felt a jolt in her core at the way Emma's voice dropped and her gaze intensified. It was almost too much to handle. "Just keep doing what you're doing and I might be persuaded."

Emma licked her lips and her thumb began caressing the back of Regina's hand. "That so? Okay then."

Regina was feeling a tingling throughout her body and she had to tighten her crossed legs, squeezing her thighs together to ease some of the tension building up there. Emma must have seen her shift because her eyes flicked down then back up. "You okay?" Emma asked with amusement in her voice.

"Yes."

"Mmm..." Emma hummed. "You sure?"

"Fuck," Regina muttered and Regina assumed that Emma had heard her.

"Not yet," Emma said with a wink. Regina's mouth fell open at the implication. She had never been this turned on by just speaking to someone in her entire life. What the hell was going on? What did they put in that coffee?

"Okay..." Nani returned with a soft yellow pastry box in hand. She placed it onto the table. Three pineapple coconut turnovers.

"Thank you," Regina said with a bright smile.

Nani shrugged. "It was nothing. Enjoy." She turned to Emma. "The check." She said handing Emma a receipt.

"Thanks."

Nani nodded then walked away again. Emma began reaching into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet.

"How much is it?" Regina asked reaching for the receipt but Emma's hand covered it. "Don't worry, I got it."

"Emma, I can't let you-"

"I asked you out," Emma said going back to her wallet.

Regina poked out her bottom lip. "Can I at least pay for my half? I mean, I did order something for my friend and sister."

"Shut it, Regina," Emma said lightly. "I'm paying. We'll do it like this." She said putting some bills on the table. "When you take me on a date, you'll pay and when I take you on one, I'll pay."

"Emma." Regina sighed. "I don't think I should-"

"Look, I don't mind paying," Emma said. "It's okay. For one, I like you and I hope you had a nice time. Two, it's just money. I can't take it with me so if we can have a little fun with it in the meantime, let's do it."

That caused Regina to clamp her mouth shut. Emma was right, it was all material. She couldn't take any of the money with her so in the end, did it matter how much she saved and how responsible she was with her cash? Sure, she needed to live, pay rent and eat but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with whatever was left over. Regina splurged on clothes, shoes, and bags. She's never really saved because she grew up with more money around than she really needed. But she knew that Emma had a different upbringing. She probably didn't have mommy and daddy to fall back on or a trust fund. Emma worked hard for what she had and she didn't want her spending it on her.

"If you're sure," Regina answered unsurely.

Emma smiled, "I'm sure." When Nani returned, Emma gave her the receipt and the cash.

"Alright then."

Emma laughed. "I promise it didn't break the bank if that makes you feel better?"

"It does."

Emma dipped her head. Nani returned with a new receipt and cash that must have been Emma's change. "Thanks, Nani."

"It was nice seeing you, Em," Nani said sweetly. "And it was lovely meeting you, Regina."

Regina smiled. "It was nice meeting you, too."

"Hope to see you back here again."

"You will. I love this place."

"Great." Nani grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Hey, she's my date." Emma cut in playfully.

Nani laughed. "Shush, Emma. I'm being friendly. I think Regina is sweet."

"She is." Emma agreed, she gave Regina a look and Regina's olive cheeks colored a deep red. "And adorable." She looked at Nani. "We'll be back if you can convince her to go out with me again."

"Just do it," Nani said with a roll of her eyes. "I mean, it could be worse."

Emma feigned hurt. "Hey!"

Regina chuckled. "Alright. I'll consider it. Only because Nani asked though."

"Oh, you two are teaming up on me?" Emma asked with a raise of her brows. "This is my first and last friend you're meeting, Missy."

Regina giggled. "Oh no, however, will I go on."

Nani laughed. "See ya around, Regina."

"Bye Nani."

Nani waved. "Oh and Emma? Can you tell Lilo to come in but to go in through the back because she has Stitch?"

"I'm not-" Emma started to sass. "Wait, Stitch? She named it Stitch?"

Nani shrugged and walked away.

Regina turned back to Emma with a grin. Emma waved a finger at her. "You're a troublemaker."

"Am I?"

"Yes," Emma said. She threw some bills down for a tip and stood. She walked around the table and pulled Regina's chair out. Regina stood but Emma didn't step back. Instead, she stood there mere inches away. She didn't mind it though. In fact, she liked how safe and secure she felt with Emma so close.

Emma smelled of leather and lavender. It was a bit of chocolate as well. Regina liked it and she subtly breathed her in as she looked into Emma's eyes. "Shall we?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. She grabbed the box and took Emma's offered hand with her free one. They walked towards the exit, waving at Nani who was helping a few customers. She waved back and they were on their way. Emma held the door for Regina again but once, she stepped through, she grabbed Emma's hand again and tugged her out of the door.

Emma remembered at the last minute to inform Lilo that her sister told her to come in. The little girl groaned dramatically then began gathering her things. Emma made sure the girl did as she was told and she didn't move until Lilo disappeared behind the side of the building. Emma nodded then and began following Regina to the gate then the two of them stepped back out onto the street.

They headed back the way they came, strolling along the street, talking about their home lives. Regina found out that Emma lived above her shop in a loft apartment. Her mother had lived there as well before she got married. The place has been empty until Emma bought the shop and took the apartment and moved in. It was just Emma and of course, Rex. Elias lived with his dad but they spent a lot of time together at each other's places.

Regina made a joke about the fact that she actually lives with her sister and best friend. It, of course, made Emma chuckle.

"I don't think I could live with Elias anymore," Emma admitted. "I love him but we were basically conceived together, shared a womb and shared a room up until we were about eleven and I started getting tits. We still shared a house until we were seventeen and went off to college. That's a lot of time to spend with someone."

Regina nodded in agreement. She knew that some siblings needed space but she and Zelena had figured out how to stay out of each other's way while staying together. "I get that."

"You and your sister get along, I presume?"

"Yes. We do for the most part. We fight but who doesn't?"

Emma laughed. "Yeah. Elias and I get to the physical fighting. My dad hates it."

Regina noticed that Emma only spoke of her father in the present tense but her mom, like a distant memory. She didn't want to pry so she just hoped Emma would tell her why that was someday. "He should put you two in a boxing ring."

Emma laughed. "Been there, done that." She waved her free hand before shoving it back into her front pocket. "We were fighting a lot," she explained. "One day, he takes us to his friend's boxing gym and puts us in gear, gives us the mitts and makes us duke it out in the ring. We were about sixteen at the time."

Regina laughed. "What? Who won?"

Emma gave her a look that said 'really?'. "Eli may have the size but it makes him slow. I'm faster than he is and smarter."

"Okay, Rocky," Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

"I could probably kick his ass too."

Regina snorted. "Emma!"

"What?" Emma said through a chuckle.

"Stop, oh my god."

Emma grinned. "Want to try boxing? I still go to that same gym when I don't go to my regular gym. Maybe I can take you in and teach you how to defend yourself if you want?"

"You just want to see me in work out clothes, Emma Swan."

Emma laughed. "Not gonna lie, I do. This outfit has my imagination running wild.." She muttered the last part softly. "But no, I was just curious if you'd like to try."

"Eh..." Regina shrugged a shoulder. "I have mace and a taser in my purse."

Emma's brows rose. "You packing?" She snorted. "Alright, then but what if you forget it or your attacker knocks it out of your hand?"

"Foot to the crotch," Regina said right off the bat. "Fingers to the eyes."

Emma laughed. "Fair enough. If you change your mind though..."

She smiled. "I will let you know."

"Good."

They made it to the end of the block and passed the liquor store. Regina could see Emma's bike in the distance that was parked in front of Mushnik's. She really did not want this date to end. Her hand involuntarily tightened on Emma's and Emma gave her hand a squeeze.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Emma asked softly as if nervously as they strolled down the street.

Regina looked over at Emma. Of course, she did. Emma was funny and overall easy to be around. She treated her with respect and made sure that she was comfortable. They connected that day and she knew that Emma felt it too.

"I had a wonderful time, Emma. Thank you for this."

Emma seemed pleased with that. "Great! I had a great time, too. Thank you for letting me take you out."

"Thanks for not murdering me," Regina said with a chuckle. Emma grinned.

"There's always next time." Emma teased back, receiving a look from her date.

"What do you say, you let me take you out again?" Emma asked as they were coming up on her bike.

"Okay." Regina agreed. She wanted to go out with Emma again, of course. "Yes!"

"Great!" Emma said with equal enthusiasm. "I'll think of something really nice."

"Shouldn't I be taking you out this time?" Regina asked.

Emma seemed confused. "Says who?"

"You took me out this time?"

"What's your point?"

"So it should be my turn."

"Says who?" Emma repeated her question.

"I don't know." Regina was confused herself.

Emma laughed. "So let me take you on the next date?" She offered. "And if all goes well, you do the one after?"

Regina nodded. She knew that date would be perfect just like this one. She smiled. "Okay."

Emma returned it. "Okay." She looked up then and headed for her bike. "You want a ride? I keep an extra helmet in one of my bags."

Regina stared at the large white death machine and shook her head. "No."

"Kathryn took your car," Emma explained. "How are you getting home? I thought that was why you let her go."

Regina made a face. "I am not getting on that thing."

Emma sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. "Okay, want to walk home with me? I'll get my truck and drive you home?"

"You just want to get me to your place." She was half teasing and half serious. She knew that if Emma would have invited her upstairs, she wouldn't have been able to resist her.

Emma snorted. "No. You don't even have to come upstairs."

"Yeah, no. I'm taking a cab, Emma." Regina said simply.

It was Emma's turn to make a face. "Wow. These cabs suck."

Regina laughed. "I just need it to get me home."

Emma hummed. "Okay. I don't know why you won't let me drive you but hey."

"Because it's out of your way and I'll be fine."

"It's not out of my way. I'm sitting my ass in a car and driving you home. It's not a big deal."

Regina sighed. "Emma, it's okay. I promise. Would you like me to call you when I get home?"

"I'll call you when I get back to the shop so you can talk to me for some of the ride." Emma looked unsure about letting Regina get in a cab but she didn't want to argue. Especially not on their first date so she decided to drop it. "Look, I don't like this."

"Noted," Regina said. She smiled and she saw the way the tension in Emma's shoulders eased at the sight of it. "But I will be okay. You can drive me home next time."

Emma relented and sighed deeply. "Fine. Let's get you home before it gets dark."

Regina nodded and reluctantly released Emma's hand as she walked over to the curb and flagged down a cab. She saw one and waved her hand. It came to stop.

"You must be a good luck charm," Emma said over her shoulder. "The cabs never stop here. That's why we all drive or take the subway." She waved Regina over. Regina stepped off the curb and headed over to Emma.

Emma reached out and grabbed Regina's hand. "Come here." She whispered. Regina chuckled as she was pulled against Emma's front. She placed her hands on Emma's stomach and she could feel her abs through her tee shirt and Regina damn near cried.

"Look," Emma said as she put her arms around Regina's waist, holding her close. "You sure you don't want a kiss goodbye?"

"Yes." Regina breathed. No, she wasn't sure but she had to stick to her guns regardless of how badly she wanted to taste Emma's lips.

"How about a kiss on the cheek?" Emma offered.

Regina shrugged softly. "That's fine."

Emma chuckled as she leaned in. She pressed a gentle kiss to Regina's cheek. Regina's heart and stomach both flipped simultaneously and she felt a warmth throughout her body but just as quickly as Emma's soft warm lips touched her flesh, they were gone. Regina's eyes flew open and she stared at Emma.

"See you later, Regina," Emma said softly.

Regina nodded dumbly. She realized that Emma was waiting for her to say something. "See you, Emma."

The cab driver honked the horn. Emma laughed and pecked Regina's cheek again. "Let's go before I have to kick this guy's ass."

She released Regina and pushed off the car. They were so close that Regina had to move back a bit. Emma pulled the door open and held it for Regina. "My lady." She said dramatically as she waited for Regina to climb in.

"Maybe that's why they don't stop," Regina said as she slid into the back seat of the car.

Emma leaned close to Regina's face and whispered into her ear, "He saw me talking to my beautiful date. That's on him."

Regina chuckled. "Shut up."

Emma laughed. "Tell him where you're going, baby."

"108 Mifflin Street." Said Regina.

"Okay." Said the big burly man in the front seat.

"How much?" Emma asked.

"Fifteen." Said the man.

"That's ridiculous," Emma said reaching for her wallet.

"It's on the other side of town." He argued.

Emma sighed. "Whatever, man." She leaned over and kissed Regina's cheek again. That felt just as exciting as the first and second. "I'll call you in a minute."

"Okay," Regina said softly.

Emma smiled at her and gave her a wave. She then stepped away and walked to the front of the car. She leaned in through the passenger side window. "Yo, chief, that's my lady." She pointed to Regina and Regina could tell that Emma was trying to keep her voice down but she could still hear her. "Be careful. I have your license plate memorized... if anything happens to her, something will happen to you."

The man nodded. "She'll be fine."

"She better be," Emma muttered as she threw a bill in the passenger seat. "Keep the change."

The man said nothing but started up the car again. Emma stepped back and gave Regina a wink. Regina was surprised by Emma's words and the threat in them. She knew that she meant them but it did make her wonder why Emma was so protective of her already? Besides, she didn't need Emma to protect her. She could take care of herself. But a part of her knew that It was still nice to be cared for and protected though.

The driver pulled off then and Regina started to miss Emma already. She turned around and looked through the back window to see Emma hoping on her motorcycle. Regina turned back around and told herself that Emma would call her soon to talk to her during the ride. She didn't want to be clingy. The car stopped at the light and she looked down into her purse, searching for her phone. She located it then dropped it when the sound of someone revving a motorcycle beside her startled her. She glanced over and saw the brown leather jacket and white helmet. The white bike was a dead giveaway too. The driver lifted her white glove covered hand and waved at her. Regina chuckled and waved back.

The light changed and the car moved again. Emma stayed close to them on her bike. This went on for a few blocks before Emma had to turn down a block that led to her shop. Emma put her hand to where her lips would have been on the helmet and blew her a kiss then she turned off, down the street.

Regina sighed then as the cab continued on straight ahead, for home. She wondered if she should have just gone home with Emma. What was there to lose? Emma liked her, she liked Emma and there was a clear sexual attraction. Whenever Emma did as little as touched her hand, all of her nerves felt it and when she kissed her cheek, that set her on fire. She didn't know why she was holding back but she wanted to wait.

She received a call when the cab was rolling onto Main Street and she smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hi!" She said when she answered.

"Hey, sweetie," Emma sounded slightly winded. "Sorry it took so long but there was a situation at the shop."

"A situation like what?"

"A totaled sedan," Emma answered. "Anyway, almost home?"

Regina smiled. "Yes. A few more blocks."

"Okay, so let's chat for a bit before you get there."

Regina wouldn't argue with that. "Okay..."

* * *

**Couldn't put Kiki's coffee hut without Lilo and Nani. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
